Windmill
by pompomwoop
Summary: Sequel to Branded. Free from the lies that once darkened his world, Sasuke thought he could see clearly for the first time – only for him to discover just how wrong he was. The descent to blindness was torturously slow but even worse was not knowing if Orochimaru would always be there. SasuOro. Yaoi. On-going.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Helloooo! I hope everyone is well~

This is the sequel to Branded. I wrote a oneshot of the same name but I scrapped it because I felt an on-going was better.

Note: In accordance with Branded, Kabuto is dead, Orochimaru's jutsu is still sealed because it's the _soul_ of his arms so it isn't healed with new vessels (I recently rectified this when they encounter Deidara) and Sasuke's descent to blindness as iterated by Itachi is slow yet steady.

Soundtrack: Sasuke's theme (Hyouhaku & Kokuten)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_"Tired already, are we?"_

_"Get up, Sasuke-kun. You are weak."_

_"Don't tell me this how you will face Itachi."_

_"Then, prove it. Hit me – if you can that is, Sasuke-kun." _

_"If you cannot land a blow on me, what chance do you have against dear Itachi?"_

Partially gloved fingers convulsed around the hilt of a chokuto. Said weapon was brandished unsteadily as the world swayed, hazing in and out of focus, never quite compressing to sharp lines with visual clarity. The outline of a tall, slender man was blurred; paint was smeared in messy lines, streaked with dots of dull, washed out colour as the image of the only person in Sasuke's life began to fade.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when at least a dozen kunai were flung his way. The tremendous speed behind the attack was a feat that never ceased to amaze him, always managing to take him by surprise no matter how many times they sparred, but it was something else that stole his attention. It wasn't the force exerted behind the barrage, nor was it the straightforwardness of it all, kunai sailing through the air.

It was the fact that they all missed their unmoving target.

Him.

In an instant, Orochimaru stowed Kusanagi before dashing forward, sprinting across the ocean using chakra enhanced feet. He reached Sasuke just in time as the man covered his vision, clutching his eyelids in intense agony. Sasuke knees buckled from the pain but he was never pulled down into the watery depths. The ocean was unable to swallow him whole in his moment of weakness because Orochimaru refused to let him fall.

There was something so very wrong.

Orochimaru had known something was amiss the moment they had left Konoha behind for good. Over the past few weeks, he had brushed off the ominous feeling as his research had consumed him, drawing his attention with just how close he seemed to be in uncovering answers. Now, he was forced to see the matter clearly during their daily spar.

They always trained in the afternoon. It was the best time to spar when the hot sun was burning above them, adding heat to their strenuous sessions. The life of a shinobi was not a pleasant one. Training in such harsh conditions over the ocean reinforced that, testing their resolve to strive when nature seemed to abhor them, threatening to drag them under into the watery depths with crashing waves.

Today, the waves were rather tame.

Nature seemed to understand them, pitying them in comprehension of the truth neither of them wanted to acknowledge. It was one thing to think about it at night when all was quiet after they made love, stealing what little energy they had left when passion overtook them, sending them to another dimension where only sensual ecstasy mattered. Another thing was to say it, to voice it, making it a more painful reality than it already was.

The truth was that the kaleidoscope would eventually lose its light.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru called out softly, moving to swat the gloved hand hiding weakness. When Sasuke refused to lower his hand, too proud or otherwise unable to due to the pain, Orochimaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Either you lower your hand or I will lower it for you."

The words were the same ones he had uttered weeks ago. It was as if the moment was on replay. There was an edge to his silken voice, one that was reminiscent to snakes – quiet in a hiss yet deadly with promising venom; persistent.

In the end, after scowling without getting anywhere, Sasuke finally relented. He lowered his hand and Orochimaru took it, kissing it affectionately, and then they were walking back over the ocean to the secluded island laboratory they both called home.

* * *

"Do you like it here, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke chewed his slice of tomato as he considered the question before giving a clipped, "Whatever."

"We could always live underground like we used to," Orochimaru suggested innocently, obviously failing spectacularly with the wicked glint in his suddenly narrowed eyes, "or better yet, we can pay Konoha a friendly visit and beg for forgiveness."

The scowl was immediate. There was no way in hell Sasuke would ever set foot in that shithole of a village that had happily lived – and would continue to, if Orochimaru had his way – at his clan's expense, blissfully ignorant to the enormity of the sacrifice Itachi had made when they thought of him only as a criminal. "It's nice," he rectified tightly with a glare, adding in a stronger, more forceful tone, "I like it here."

"I thought you hated anything remotely related to my work."

Hate.

Silence followed Orochimaru's statement only to be broken by laughter. They both laughed uncontrollably at the word – Orochimaru chuckling mirthfully as he threw his head back in contrast to Sasuke's quiet laughter. Although they were different people, what they shared was mutual understanding. It was quite silly, probably considered insane to others, but there was no one else on the island except them.

Besides, it was as if anyone else knew just exactly what it truly meant to hate. No one knew it better than them.

Once the moment passed, Sasuke shrugged his bare shoulders, lazily propping his feet on top of the dining table. A man of few words, he simply fell back into the routine of their morning starting with breakfast as Orochimaru did the same.

At the start of each day, they would always wake up to the salty smell of the ocean from the open window. Sasuke always openly stared at the slender white body next to him, musing how peacefully Orochimaru tended to sleep over the rumpled bedding. His fingers would always move on their own accord; over a pale shoulder, brushing the Uchiha brand before caressing a different type of mark, one that was made by his lips the night before, and every other night before that ever since they had come to live on the island.

"If you don't stop touching me," Orochimaru would always grumble maliciously, cracking an eyelid open to glare, somehow managing to sound murderous so early in the morning, "I'll kill you."

Of course, such a thing never happened but it was to be expected. Sasuke knew this because Orochimaru would sashay – there was simply no other word for it – into the kitchen wearing nothing but the shadows of kisses left on his skin every night. There was a great deal of pride involved – how Orochimaru would always pointedly ignore Sasuke in a similar state of undress, instead opening the fridge to prepare his usual breakfast of boiled eggs.

Sasuke would always smirk, roaming his eyes appreciatively over the other man's body, before demanding, "Make me breakfast."

"Kindly go–" Orochimaru would then always pretend to trail off seemingly in thought before continuing sarcastically, "–ah, yes, I remember. How silly of me to forget. Kindly go fuck yourself, Sasuke-kun."

By now, Sasuke had become used to it to the point of inurement, the arrogant words, "Not when I have you," escaping him naturally.

"Mmm."

It was not normal – in fact, it was probably abnormal, but Orochimaru tended to not bother himself with trivial things while Sasuke, who never really cared for anything in particular anymore, accepted it. He welcomed it, actually. It was normal to him and it never changed. Even after everything that had happened, the unearthing of lies and ugly truth, seeing the world for what it was, they had stayed the same.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he snapped his eyes open, annoyed at how sleep eluded him. There was something so very wrong. As he lay there, it took him a few seconds to centre his thoughts, thinking about what was amiss. The salty smell of the ocean was there as it had always been, invading his nostrils, while the bedsheets were tangled around his bare body. It was only when he swept his arm to the side that he realised what was missing.

Orochimaru.

The naked body that should have been moulded against his, weighted to the bed by his thigh to keep him warm, was absent.

Running a swift hand through his dark hair, tousling it just a bit, Sasuke lingered before rising from the empty bed. He had become so accustomed to Orochimaru 's presence that it felt strange to be apart. As much as he never admitted it out of pride, never saying the meaningful three words, he had come to appreciate the Sannin in so many little yet significant ways.

Orochimaru had a tendency to add a mixture of spices to his cooking which, in turn, added flavour to Sasuke's eating habits as a whole. The greenhouse at the top of the island where the tomatoes grew sang of home. Whenever Sasuke would lean against the door, watching Orochimaru carefully plant seeds who idly went on tangents about the environment, he would always remember Mikoto gardening.

Just like his mother, Orochimaru would remind him of other things he should be doing when he tried to touch the plants, always slapping his hand away. It was actually quite rude and lacking subtlety, more or less saying Sasuke shouldn't be there annoying him. After going back and forth, bickering and slapping and scowling, it seemed Orochimaru didn't mind in the end. One of the vine-ripened tomatoes would be plucked, tossed to him with a smile.

Training throughout the day was tough and part of Sasuke liked that. Where other teachers like Kakashi were patient and friendly, Orochimaru would always cruelly mock and taunt him, pushing his buttons to achieve results. Over the three years prior to the branding in which Orochimaru had trained him in exchange for his body, they had become familiar with each other. Hate was something they both understood.

Sasuke would briefly hate Orochimaru for mocking him during their spars. The biting sarcasm, the words at his expense, the smirks that not only matched his own but seemed to exceed it in sheer arrogance – all of it made Sasuke angry, festering within malevolently, manifesting outwardly as a powerful force. Every time it undoubtedly did, producing impressive results, Orochimaru would simply smile. Whatever intense feelings Sasuke had left was released in their bedroom.

Whenever he stepped out of line, Orochimaru would pin with a stern, hard stare just like Fugaku, his disappointment a quiet yet palpable thing, reprimanding him without ever so much as saying a word. Such a thing didn't occur often, since Orochimaru usually just mockingly laughed in his face, but when the line was crossed Sasuke would always be reminded of his father.

Not once did Sasuke ever take the chastising standing down. Even when they were fighting, faces blue after screaming hoarsely, taking their sparring to an all new violently brutal level he was adamant on being difficult. For someone old without jutsu, Orochimaru was surprisingly formidable. Sometimes, Sasuke would find himself on Orochimaru's back, glowering at the very person who was carrying him as an obstacle he had to overcome.

Sasuke shook his head at the thought, immediately reminded of Itachi as he descended the stairs leading to Orochimaru's laboratory. His smile wobbled a bit as he thought of his older brother, wishing he could take it all back – that Itachi would be here with them, living so far from the rest of the world. He sighed as he opened the door, entering the laboratory quietly.

Black eyes took in sight of Orochimaru appearing utterly and completely dead to the world – to him. He was sprawled over his work bench burdened with an assortment of miscellaneous objects.

Even after everything, Orochimaru still hungered for knowledge. It was ingrained to the very marrow of his fine bones, going beyond whatever Sasuke had said on that fateful day. He might have branded Orochimaru but there was no controlling that mind. Such a thing had never been more apparent to Sasuke as he walked across the tiled floor, hearing his footsteps echo in the dimly lit laboratory that matched the slumbering man.

Dark, eerie and cold, it suddenly dawned on Sasuke that this was the first time he had entered the laboratory. There were several tanks built into the room although thankfully they were empty, drained. Briefly, he imagined beings housed in them and looked away in disgust.

The disgust melted away when Sasuke stood behind Orochimaru. Concern replaced it, softening the hard lines of his face when he noted the uncomfortable posture of the other man, the slope of his spine bent painfully. It was even painful to look at, and as he moved forward to place an arm underneath Orochimaru's legs, intent on carrying him back up to their bed, he felt compelled to look away.

Something caught his eye the moment he did. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke craned his neck to look at the research Orochimaru had been working on. Part of him immediately wished he hadn't while the other side was glad to – if only to be spared of the lies that had once darkened his world. It seemed they were darkening it, and him, again, popping the utopian bubble he had come to contently wake up in every morning.

Juinjutsu.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the word. He knew exactly what it referred to, even without looking at the familiar fan emblem drawn on the sheets of paper with annotations. Once upon a time, he had researched the same topic. Truthfully, he didn't know what angered him more – that, judging by the emblem of the Uchiha Clan, Orochimaru was researching a way to remove the brand or that he had worked himself to death to the point of weariness, abruptly falling asleep.

One thing was certain.

Orochimaru was still the snake in the grass he had met all those years ago. Sasuke's hands tightened around the man who was asleep in his arms. Indeed, nothing had changed.


	2. Control

**A/N:** Check out the link on my profile to my friend's artwork 'Two Colours' inspired by this story. So precious!

* * *

Chapter One – Control

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, I've been thinking."

Sasuke's fingers tensed around his wooden chopsticks. An ill feeling settled in his stomach. The food that Orochimaru had cooked for their dinner was delicious but now, as the words reached his ears, it turned to ash in his mouth. "About?" he forced himself to say, staring down at the tomatoes specifically added to his own plate, seeing anything else _but_ Orochimaru's consideration.

"About us." Orochimaru moistened his lips at the sudden dryness he felt, pausing to allow the words to sink in before addressing the cloud hovering ominously over their heads. "About you."

When there came no response, he sighed heavily, knowing there was no way he could sugarcoat this. Not even his eloquence from years of crafty manipulation and charisma could soften the impact of his words, hitting like a landslide when he simply said, "You're going blind, Sasuke-kun."

Keeping his head down, Orochimaru peered through the curtain of his hair to observe the other man. There was no readable emotion on Sasuke's face, appearing cool and detached as ever, but he knew better. The hard lines of the Sasuke's body were taut, visible from the wide opening of his white kosode. Fingers holding a set of chopsticks were crushing, threatening to snap the thin wood, shaking.

"I've studied the Sharingan extensively," Orochimaru explained, though it was quite obvious. There was a glaringly obvious reason as to why he had wanted Sasuke's body to begin with. "Although I have never had the pleasure of entering your family's Naka Shrine, much less see the tablet, I've formulated several hypotheses over the years. One of them was confirmed when you fought Itachi if I'm not mistaken since I was...well, unconscious."

Weeks later, he still hadn't confided with Sasuke about his conversation with Itachi. _Tsukuyomi_ used as an intermediary between planes of being was ingenious. Time, meaning and space were manipulated with devastating ease; the reins were placed in Itachi's hands, determining all. The only way Sasuke would find out about it was if he mentioned it. Perhaps, he would in the near future but not now – not when he had more pressing things to do.

Like acknowledging the dim, flickering light.

"Once you awaken your Mangekyo Sharingan, your vision begins to deteriorate."

"If that's the case," Sasuke cut in, irritation colouring his usual bland tone, "I'll just stop using my Mangekyo and use my regular Sharingan."

The first stirrings of annoyance darkened Orochimaru's face. "Don't be foolish," he snapped waspishly, pointing his chopsticks in emphasis at the other stubborn man. "You were fortunate enough to be born in the Uchiha Clan. Embrace the gifts you were given."

"Why do you care?" Sasuke threw out with a scoff. "Are you jealous?"

At long last, Sasuke raised his chin, lifting his gaze to meet the penetrating eyes of a snake. His overlong bangs lightly fell over his eyes, shielding his forehead, but the intensity of his gaze was powerful. It was smouldering, burning the other man who was returning the look with equal – if not more – heat. The once warm, comfortable silence over their meal vanished entirely, tension firing the atmosphere in spite of the cool nightly breeze.

The reason was obvious.

Orochimaru looked as if he had just sampled something particularly sour, a sneer twisting his features, matching the acid in his voice when he admitted, "I was never born into a clan." The truth was hard but he was not about to lie to himself, especially not at the expense of the man who had thwarted him. "I never had any hereditary gifts, no special abilities, nothing."

"I guess this is convenient for you." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he resumed eating, plopping a slice of tomato into his mouth so nonchalantly, so dismissively to the confession that it was mocking. "If you can't have my body other than when I have yours underneath mine," he shot the other man a quick look, as though he considered their lovemaking trivial, "then I suppose this is the next best thing."

A set of chopsticks snapped.

"Do you enjoy provoking me?" Orochimaru asked darkly, baring his teeth as he glared across the dining table.

Such a question had never been more pressing. After everything they had been through together, facing Akatsuki and exacting fitting revenge on the elders, Sasuke was still the same bastard who had branded him. He was the same arrogant child that had entered Otogakure in demand of power, leaving it as a man without so much as a backwards glance. When he did _deign_ to look over his shoulder, it was to keep an eye on his possession.

Orochimaru glowered as he knew _he_ was that possession. It explained so much how, just fresh after being branded, Sasuke would always dictate his every move like a higher power. He was never allowed to disappear for a second, always physically hauled back to the man's side, glimpsing freedom but sadly never truly tasting it. The talons of the hawk would loosen fractionally, giving him room to breathe, but that was it – never allowed to slither away.

Over the past few weeks, he had been foolish to believe otherwise. Flying through the air had never felt so carefree with the tranquility cast by the island laboratory's seclusion. The talons seemed less vice-like – gentle even, when Sasuke would make love with and to him every night, lowering him to the bedspread of pleasure. Feathers felt smooth against his scaly skin even as a sharp beak showered him with kisses he now knew were bites.

It was all Orochimaru could do not to scream in frustration. Doing so would get them nowhere, straying away from their destination. What he had to do was convince Sasuke, thickheaded domineering imbecile that he was, to embark on their journey first.

"You know what we must do," Orochimaru intoned with calmness he didn't feel, masking his anger with sternness. "We must locate Itachi's body, retrieve his eyes and transplant them into you."

Sasuke scowled as he sharply averted his gaze, finding nothing to rebuke. There was absolutely nothing he could say to those truthful words. Like it or not, eventually he would be rendered blind. Darkness would engulf his world once more, and even if Orochimaru managed to stay by his side as he had promised, it wouldn't be the same. Seeing was just as important as touching.

"To do that, we'll need to locate Tobi who probably has Itachi's body," Orochimaru outlined smoothly, clearly having thought of it for some time now. "I joined Akatsuki for the sole purpose of uncovering secrets but I never found Tobi's true base of operations. Amegakure was just a front for Pain."

Something nagged Sasuke, escaping his as a question despite their bickering. "Why do you still call him Tobi?"

"For the simple fact that he is not Madara."

Frowning, Sasuke voiced his disbelief of, "That's not what he told us," as he recalled the masked man.

"Do you truly believe everything you hear, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru was shaking his head, smirking just a bit. "Honestly, where would you be without me?"

At the searching look Sasuke was giving him, Orochimaru widened his smirk, all the while musing at how clueless the other man was. If not for his stabilising and knowledgeable presence, he was certain Sasuke would've turned out differently. His _Susanoo_ would not simply be a majestic being but a monster. While he identified with such darkness matching his own sinister countenance, according to Itachi – whose foresight was unparalleled – he wouldn't have lived long enough to relish in the sight.

Akatsuki deplored traitors, after all.

Still smirking, Orochimaru tossed his snapped chopsticks to the table. Dinner had been over for some time now. "You have never met the real Madara and you never will because he's long dead," he told Sasuke almost conversationally. "Suffice to say that I came to discover this over years of snooping around. Don't ask me what trouble I got up to before I met you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke could only imagine, resisting the impulse to roll his eyes. The urge to poke at Orochimaru's advanced age was so tempting that he had to thin his lips, just to solemnly ask, "Why are you only telling me this now?" Commenting on his age would give the Sannin a reason to withhold information – that and other things.

"It didn't seem important at the time," Orochimaru answered dismissively, thinking back to the time Sasuke had nearly played into Tobi's devious hands. If not for his protectiveness from seeing the intended manipulation, he was sure Sasuke would have, losing whatever pieces of himself left after making his revenge a painful reality in his overwhelming sorrow. "Besides, it makes no difference – Madara or not, no shell of a being will stop us."

It was undeniably true. They had transitioned from master and apprentice, to unlikely travelling companions to finally lovers. When it came down to it, the fine lines were blurred. All that mattered was that they were together in more ways than one, from darkness to battle. Snakes were part of their repertoire, as well as complementary chakra elements in spite of his handicap – wind fanning fire, burning hotter with each swirling flame.

Their relationship aside, which in turn made their bond stronger than most, they were a force to be reckoned with. Geniuses in their own respective rights, they were driven for power. Training vigorously daily reflected that drive, honing their bodies to perfection; stagnation was anathema to the soul of shinobi. Keeping their bodies in prime condition was just as important as learning new jutsu.

Orochimaru licked his lips, excited at the mere thought of his soul. It was literally the soul of his arms that had been sealed away. Possessing new bodies couldn't heal such otherworldly, spiritual wounds. The black taint marring his arms became obsolete with new bodies, leaving them behind physically, but it wasn't enough. Forming hand seals did absolutely nothing whenever he sparred with Sasuke.

It had been the price to pay for his arrogance and he had paid for it – agonisingly and humiliatingly so, fighting Naruto with his basic arsenal. While he wasn't above acknowledging the cause of his downfall, there was no reason why he couldn't have that which _made_ him, completing him.

As he stared down at his white arms, seeing not his pale complexion but something else, Orochimaru could only smile. It had been _so_ long – too much so. Burning desire coated his voice, making it huskier than it naturally was when he shifted in excitement, murmuring, "Before any of that, I need you to grant me access to the Naka Shrine." Gold eyes flared with heat, intensity glimmering in their bright depths. "I need my jutsu."

"No."

The word, sounding so innocuously simple, carried the weight of the world as it was uttered flatly.

For a moment, Orochimaru appeared taken aback. It was as if the blindness had descended on _him_, darkening his world as he stared across the expanse of the table that suddenly seemed so wide, so impossibly large. Surprise flashed in his eyes, widening slightly with the force of his shock while his arms hung lifelessly at his sides. They might as well have been dead; the skin cursed, tainted by that simple yet devastating word.

His acceptance was slow in coming. In actuality, Orochimaru refused to accept it. The refusal was reflected in his features, twisting them into a snarl. Lips flushed by spices thinned in displeasure, compressing into a straight, tight line. Cheeks hollowed, becoming prominently sunken with an edge; the low light from the lamp shadowed the flesh underneath the sharp lines, casting a sinister effect that was heightened by the malevolence permeating the atmosphere.

The foreboding silence settling over the tense atmosphere was broken when he finally spoke, hissing a deadly, "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"You're not getting it back." Sasuke surged powerfully to his feet, ignoring the darkness filling the room as he made his way to the other man. "I'm not letting you inside the shrine."

Orochimaru followed Sasuke's form with an expression of utmost distaste, wondering if he had ever truly hated anyone else in his entire life. "Is there something wrong with you other than your deteriorating vision?" he spat venomously, unflinching when black eyes narrowed at the insult. Just like the word, he refused to stand down even when his personal space was invaded, not even batting an eyelash.

A hand reached out to delve in his hair. The calloused fingers were familiar, however the feelings they evoked were not. It was a mockery of intimacy, slapping him viciously in the face, such that the scathing words flowed with spiteful ease off his sharp tongue. "I don't think you're in a position to deem what I can and cannot have." Orochimaru pointedly ignored the fingers disappearing underneath his shirt, stating very clearly, "You don't control me."

"Actually," Sasuke countered coolly, brushing the brand that pulsed at his touch, "I rather think I do."

The brand merely hummed to life at its owner's touch. It wasn't activated, otherwise Orochimaru would be writhing on the floor, but it might as well have been flaring mercilessly.

"Really, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru's voice was soft – so quiet it was deadly, promising a world of pain as it carried a thousand threats. "You would stoop so low after everything I've done for you?"

Sasuke was carved out of granite. His impassive face, his cold fingers, his black eyes that had never appeared darker than they did now – everything about him was unforgiving, especially when he darkly muttered, "When it comes down to it, you've done nothing for me."

But he wasn't finished.

"I know why you've been staying up late." Using his other hand, Sasuke placed it at Orochimaru's waist. "I know why you've been hiding in the dark." His hand flexed, just like it did every other night before they became one, only instead of gripping lightly his fingers tightened to a painful degree, digging into soft flesh. Something else dug painfully, hurling as a biting accusation. "You've been researching the brand."

Comprehension hit Orochimaru hard. Indeed, he understood Sasuke's anger almost immediately but that didn't mean he condoned it – far from it. "Is that what this nonsense is about?" was his incredulous question, followed by a dark laugh. "You think I'm plotting against you?"

"Why else would you be staying up late to research it?" Sasuke bit out furiously. Then, there was the jutsu...

Orochimaru sneered, narrowing his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm researching the brand purely to satisfy my intellectual curiosity?"

"Intellectual curiosity?" Blunt nails curled inwards, eliciting a low, dangerous hiss of discouragement and pain but it passed Sasuke by. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"No, I don't expect you to, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru mumbled with a scoff, somewhat to himself. "We have our dark similarities but we can never be one in the same. All you _see_ is power." He killed the urge to squirm as the fingers at his waist crushed him, reacting to his intended pun. Soon, Sasuke wouldn't see anything if he kept this nonsense up. "What I see is power through knowledge and you never understood that."

It was his turn to hurl accusations – something that seemed long overdue, building up from everything they never said to each other.

"Whenever I disappear to my laboratory, you act as if I have no right." Orochimaru lifted his hand, trailing his fingers gently over Sasuke's corded arm. "Well, let me tell you something, my dear Sasuke-kun." His fingers danced lightly at first, teasing, before suddenly coiling around Sasuke's forearm like a snake. "If I'm deceitful, at least I'm not a hypocrite. You disapprove of my methods yet you love the results. My ambition is to learn everything there is and the brand is one of those things."

Just like his imminent blindness, Sasuke hated coming to terms with the truth of those words. Orochimaru was right – he loathed it when the other man slunk into the shadows, conducting his experiments. It sickened him to no end and he had said so harshly prior to the branding, belittling Orochimaru for playing god for his own ends. Sure, they were alone on the island, meaning there weren't any test subjects – that he _knew_ of – but the principle of experimentation was there.

The branding had done nothing to affect Orochimaru as a person. He was still a snake, yearning to fly without wings through expanding his world of knowledge. Whenever they finished making love, Orochimaru would excuse himself to disappear downstairs to further his research. Sasuke would always make it clear he disapproved, yanking Orochimaru back down to claim what was his, but not even his domineering ways could do anything.

What struck Sasuke was that he often used the Heaven Curse Seal during their spars. It heightened his strength, speed and durability, granting him power others could only dream of – better yet wish they could harness, given its low survival rate.

"What's there to know?" Sasuke questioned stiffly, annoyed by the irony of their different curse seals. "I branded you just like you branded me all those years ago. You knew what our arrangement was." They had come together out of mutual desire for power; betrayal had been written in the fine print and signed in blood, which was why neither had been surprised on that fateful day – save for the brand. "We were never friends."

Orochimaru's sneer melted, smoothing into a smile so sweet it was sickening. "Well then," he drawled silkily, increasing the potency of his poison as he widened his saccharine smile, "I suppose my research shouldn't come off as a big surprise to you."

The definition in Sasuke's jaw became taut, clenching with a sudden rush of hatred. He scowled and looked away only for his chin to be captured by deceptively slender fingers, compelling him to face the fangs of a snake.

"Tell me something, Sasuke-kun." Pale fingers stroked the smoothness of his chin lovingly with haunting familiarity, triggering images of Orochimaru doing the same thing as they panted from the exhaustion that gripped them. "Have you grown fond of me?" There was a pause, tension building up to the most important question of all, asked mockingly in lieu of their difficult relationship with that same sickeningly sweet smile. "Do you love me?"

Sasuke retracted his hands, jerking his chin free. He didn't say anything, merely scooted backwards a fraction, giving the other man room to leave. And leave Orochimaru did, rising gracefully to his feet, calmly stacking the bowls of their forgotten dinner. The table was cleaned in painful silence; bowls were placed in the sink to be later washed which could only mean one thing.

Still, in spite of knowing, Sasuke couldn't help but ball his hands into tight fists and call out, "Where are you going?"

"Why, I'm going down to my laboratory, of course," Orochimaru replied nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing, shooting a sharp look over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs leading to darkness. "There, I will be free from hypocrisy and idiocy."

Just when he thought Orochimaru was gone, Sasuke moving in the opposite direction to their bedroom, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"The kaleidoscope will eventually lose its light. I cannot help but wonder... are you already blind, Sasuke-kun?"

By the time Sasuke whipped around, angry and bitter and hurt, Orochimaru was well and truly gone. He was too late. The darkness had swallowed Orochimaru, swathing him in a dark shroud of deceit, leaving nothing but hatred in its wake.

Sasuke threw himself onto the bed that suddenly appeared too large for him. The moment he hit the mattress, it seemed as if everything about the argument finally caught up with him, weighing him down heavily. He groaned and rolled over, facing the side only to meet emptiness. There was no body where there should be, no other person with an equally dark heart to comb through his hair, holding him close.

It seemed there was nothing left.

The Uchiha Clan was dead. Konoha was dead to him. Itachi had died for him. But Orochimaru...

With him, it was always a fight for control, and as Sasuke lay there, he felt it slipping from his fingers. It wasn't just the impending blindness that had his heart sinking – it was not knowing if Orochimaru would always be there, just like he wasn't there now, not holding his hand. If he loosened his talons, giving the snake room, he was afraid that Orochimaru would slither away, leaving him dead like everything else.


	3. Hatred

Chapter Two – Hatred

* * *

Hatred.

Over the next few days following their argument, the feeling intensified like something Sasuke had never felt before until now.

It had been one thing to hate Itachi. Before being privy to the truth, he had been believed his older brother to be a monster and with good reason. Itachi had chosen Konoha over his family. To this day, he still couldn't fully fathom why Itachi had done it. There had been a reason as outlined by Tobi, but still – it wasn't a good enough one in his eyes. There was no easy acceptance, only grudging understanding that was still a hard pill to swallow.

After the Uchiha Clan Massacre, taking in Itachi's words because there was simply nothing left, he had clung to his pathetic life, training to become better. The hatred not merely filling his heart but enveloping it, compelling him to draw behind the shutters of his coolly detached facade, had intensified by the sheer distance of everything. Distance in power, space in how far Itachi was in the shinobi world, infuriating closeness of their bond as brothers – it had all added to his plate of hatred, feeding his vengeful soul.

In the years to come leading up to their inevitable clash, not once did he ever question his actions – if living a vengeful life was the right thing to do. His conviction had been steadfast, unaffected by the people in his life who sought to help him, understand him. Whenever someone came remotely close to distracting him, like Sakura pleading to take her with him or when Naruto had fought him literally to the very end in the valley, he had pushed them away.

With Orochimaru, however, everything was different.

There was no distance between them.

Physically, Orochimaru was always nearby, even if he locked himself in his laboratory increasingly ever since their argument. The island was big but not _that_ big. There was the master bedroom at very the top of the hideout overlooking the ocean, as well as a few empty quarters in the western wing. The laboratory was located at the bottom of the hideout, built in the darkness synonymous with the immorality of experimentation.

All it would take was to descend the steps.

Sasuke never walked down those steps out of pride but he might as well have. In retrospect, they had both walked down the steps, defecting from Konoha for their own ends. Loathing their former village was mutual, regardless of how Orochimaru had stopped him from making the same mistake he did years ago. When it came down to it if the choice was simple, they would be holding hands _firmly_, gloating over the conflagration incinerating Konoha with laughter.

Malice aside, Orochimaru knew him better than anyone else. If anything, the Sannin knew him a little too well for comfort, always piling juicy red apples onto his plate. They were _graciously_ sliced, each piece comprising the fruit that had been plucked from the tree of knowledge, tempting him with the power only Orochimaru was able to give. He would devour the fruit while glowing gold eyes watched in satisfaction; lips curled in a pleased smile, tongue flicking not only out of hunger for the apple but something else.

Their different preferences for the way the apple had been plucked often clashed. Still, it really didn't matter in the end because he would taste power; the slight distance would close, different paths converging not necessarily in respect but understanding. Sasuke always ate the fruit, sinking his teeth into it. It had become a _thing_ in his life to taste it; swirling his tongue around the white flesh, lathering it and sucking it, and that was why Sasuke felt unimaginable hatred.

Ever since he had come to live on the island, a regime had been sorted. Now, as a result of their argument, his schedule had become jarred. The disruption in his daily routine was unwelcoming.

It wasn't just the principle of disruption since it destroyed his sense of peace – it was everything else like the finer details, from the absence of fresh flowers in the vase on the bedside table tickling his nose along with the salt of the ocean, to the fascinated appreciation of his hair, musing at how it seemed to defy gravity, a pale hand ruffling the spikes for affectionate measure followed by an insightful foray into the laws of nature.

So fine they were insignificant to others, the tidbits were actually significant to him, causing his hatred to simmer like his meals from the recent lack thereof. The food he cooked for himself was inadequate, lacking a certain something, aside from the tribute of tomatoes that were sliced and arranged in a familiar fan shape. The missing ingredient was a subtle mixture of spices cultivated from the greenhouse that jolted his taste buds, adding flavour to his life.

No matter how often Sasuke tried, gazing at the cupboard full of an assortment of spice jars with a frown, pulling them out at random in the hope of creating something wonderful he could never quite get it right. Much like his bland cooking, his mind lacked the creativity and meticulous care needed to properly experiment. Mixing spices together was one thing – another was to carefully differentiate between specific properties, using them accordingly or simply having the patience to.

Patience had never been one of his strong suits. When he wanted something, he usually voiced it, more or less demanding. It was mostly when he trained, and as of late, he had been out on the ocean alone. There were no sarcastic insults that usually ignited the spark within – not even a pair of eyes locking onto him in contemplation, discerning his weaknesses and pointing them out in the most demeaning way such that it forced him to work harder.

His training seemed pointless, lacking that compelling force, and Sasuke hated it.

But when night fell his hatred consumed him.

Dark, devoid of colour, and cool with a soft breeze, the night matched his countenance. It was when his body shut down, yearning to rest as sleep walked with hands entwined with the shadowing darkness. Unlike the night, though, there wasn't a hand to entwine with his own, nor was there any slight indentation on the other side of the mattress. It was flat. The musky allure tinged with the smell of parchment from scrolls had faded, too.

And Sasuke hated it.

* * *

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Orochimaru's elbow slipped.

With an enraged hiss, he snatched a glass jar from his workbench, tightened his furious hold, and then hurled it into oblivion. It cracked against the wall, joining the remnants of the several jars before it as fragments of his wavering control.

Gold eyes blankly stared at the shattered glass, not quite seeing the broken product of his rage but something else. As of late, he was always seeing something else. The text of information inking the rolls of scrolls might as well have been blurred, matching his inability to focus on the matter at hand. One second, he would be reading intently – the next, he would find himself daydreaming of the very person he was trying to figure out.

What started out as satisfying his intellectual curiosity soon morphed into something else.

Initially, he had sought to research the Uchiha brand extensively, simply because it was equally mystifying and infuriating. There was no way Sasuke knew of senjutsu – the very same source of his own curse seals. Details on the Ryuuchi Cave wasn't something he left lying around. If Sasuke had snooped around during the three years prior to the branding – which he probably had – he wouldn't have found much.

Besides, senjutsu was a very intricate topic. It was the study of natural energy and harnessing it, allowing the ability of entering sage mode. There was nothing about the Uchiha brand that was remotely related to nature. It didn't act as an intermediary for power, bestowing him with remarkable gifts like heightened strength, nor did it feed on malice. If anything, it resembled the Hyuuga Clan's seal forcibly placed on branch house members.

Before Orochimaru littering his workbench was information pertaining to the Hyuuga Clan. There were several other texts and scrolls on similar topics, such as the Uzumaki Clan and Aburame Clan, but they were of little consequence. His interest was fixated on the Hyuuga Clan's juinjutsu. When he was a boy, he had been struck by the fact that he was not part of a clan. So, naturally, given his desire to know everything, he had became interested in clans.

It was just a matter of collecting data. Soon, he would accumulate information such that his familial shortcomings seemed trivial.

The Uchiha brand was anything but trivial, though. The more he delved into the Hyuuga Clan, reading pages and pages of notes, the bleaker his fate seemed – firmly gripped in the talons of the hawk. According to the information, the exact workings of their juinjutsu was known only to main house members through a secret hand seal. Activating the seal eroded the user's brain cells, inflicting intense pain enough to kill for prolonged use regardless of high tolerance threshold to pain.

With death, the seal would disappear along with the Byakugan, forever concealing the bloodline and its secrets. Freedom walked in hand with death. In actuality, it wasn't freedom at all if it meant dying. There was a great deal of ironic things in the world and this was one of those things. It was rather cruel – which he liked, enabling the branch house power over those they deemed unworthy – while at the same pragmatic, protecting the Hyuuga Clan.

What Orochimaru did _not_ like was that he had one.

On instinct, he raised his left hand, moving to impulsively touch the Uchiha brand before stopping at the last possible second. Touching it would give Sasuke a reason to barge into his laboratory. In the past, whenever he touched the brand Sasuke would become highly aware, whirling around to stare at him warily. There seemed to be a connection with the brand, his chakra system and Sasuke's ubiquitous awareness.

The most peculiar thing was how he retained the brand even after switching bodies. Sasuke had forced him into submission, branded him and then given him a different container as mocking compensation for the one he was supposed to get. Like senjutsu, Sasuke wasn't supposed to know such things. Then again, it didn't take a genius to hypothesise the workings of his _fushi tensei_ as he had outlined the fundamental principle – by stating he wanted Sasuke's body.

Sasuke was quite intelligent – perhaps a little _too_ smart for his own good. There had been a reason he picked the young man to begin with. Sharingan and Uchiha body aside, Sasuke was considered a genius. What he lacked in the scientific department – the creativity and willingness to experiment – he compensated for in perception. Such lovely black eyes didn't miss a thing. It was as maddening as it was commendable.

Perhaps, Sasuke had discovered the workings of his kinjutsu using simple yet effective deductive reasoning. There was also the matter of Kabuto and why he had been killed. Kabuto had been the first one to see his island laboratory, not to mention his right-hand man. As far as he was concerned, Sasuke and Kabuto never harboured any intense hatred towards each other. The hatred had been for Itachi and, to a lesser extent given its driving force, him.

On occasion, when Sasuke had been rude to him – he still was, albeit for different reasons concerning their relationship – Kabuto had scolded him but that was where the line was drawn. Such trivialities were just that – pointless, insignificant things since everyone had things to do; Kabuto assisting with his experiments while Sasuke trained, drawing on his hatred of Itachi and him as his teacher.

But to kill him? Just how much had he learned from Kabuto?

Orochimaru's hands clenched around the text he was holding. Before he knew it, the book was shredded to pieces. Pages of information were ripped, torn viciously from the spine and flung in rage into the air. They fluttered down in a white shower, swirling around him as yet another outward manifestation of his seething hatred. Even as they hit the floor, he didn't pay them much attention since he had several copies. Something – or, rather, _someone_ – invaded his mind.

It always came back to Sasuke.

These distractions were unbecoming. Never before had his mind wandered so often, picturing an insufferably handsome face with a smirk that not only _matched_ his own but seemed to _exceed_ it in sheer arrogance. What struck him like a backhanding slap was that Sasuke _knew_ that. The nature of their complicated power struggle of a relationship used to be made clear every night prior to their argument.

What slapped Orochimaru even harder was that deep down, in the darkness of his laboratory where he was at peace, the only true place he ever called home, he found that he missed it.

Intriguingly enough, it wasn't just the carnal pleasure, nor the blissfully primal release that came afterwards, no – it was what came after. It was when he would rest his cheek against Sasuke's raggedly rising and falling chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat that often lulled him to sleep. It was the blackness of those eyes – so dark, so dead in colour, yet intensely alive with vivid emotion even if Sasuke never expressed it, compelling him to gaze deeply into the void.

Orochimaru knew he was part of the void, no longer considered human. In fact, he prided himself for it, transcending mortality, cheating illness and laughing at the laws of nature. His true form was composed of small white snakes, representing the fruition after years of experimentation. He was not simply a symbol of the white snake – he _was_ that creature; the pinnacle of everything he had worked himself to death for, unable to be killed by normal means.

But with Sasuke, he felt human. He was human and he hated it.

With a heavy sigh, Orochimaru finally conceded that he would no longer get anything done – not when he was distracted. He stretched wildly, relieving his body of the cramps that plagued him ever increasingly as of late. Snake or not, he was still confined to a human body, subject to bodily needs and sensations. It was an annoying thing to be sure, but at least it kept him grounded, and as his eyes fell on the broken jars in the dark corner, such a thing had never been more apparent.

One of the jars he had hurled contained the shed skin of a white snake. It called out to him, appearing ghostly white amongst in the darkness. Orochimaru broke away from his workbench and moved to pick it up, hating his lapse of control. As he crouched down, the hatred welled up in his chest, tightening around him like the arms that suffocated him and made him feel human.

The skin of the white snake in the jar had been snagged by the glass shards. They might as well have been hawk talons.

It should never have been like this. Orochimaru had intended to take over Sasuke, filling his dark heart with hatred and possessing his body. Instead, it seemed like Sasuke had stolen his body and heart, pulling the strings he normally controlled in others.

Somehow, Sasuke had managed to take over him.

* * *

Pride was one of the many things they had in common. It took a great man to admit his mistakes but harder still was to face the fangs of a snake. As Sasuke approached the door leading to where Orochimaru had taken to sleeping since their argument, he realised this wasn't the first time he had walked such a path. Years ago, he had defected from Konoha seeking Orochimaru's power. Things were slightly different but when it came down it, everything was generally the same.

It had always been like this.

Orochimaru only had to dangle the apple from his dainty fingertips, tilt his head to side with a quirked smile, and wait. There was no violence, no pathetic begging, no shady kidnapping in his case – not even cool, level-headed reasoning to outline the terms of a contract. The fine print was insignificant. All that mattered was that Sasuke was there, sliding the door open in search of what only Orochimaru was able to give.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked stiffly, annoyed to see Orochimaru was sitting with his back turned.

"Oh, I don't know, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru replied blandly with a shrug, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder. "You tell me."

Sasuke scowled at the pointed ignorance of his presence. It was a move calculated to infuriate, to push his buttons, and it worked if his clenched fists were any indication. "We'll go."

"What was that? Dear me, my hearing seems to have mysteriously failed me the moment you–"

"Tomorrow," Sasuke interrupted tightly, deepening his scowl at the sarcastic feigned deafness since the other man _never_ missed anything. "We leave tomorrow."

For a moment, it appeared as though Orochimaru was going to laugh. Tremors shook his body, betraying the thick silence permeating through the room. In the end, he did end up laughing as he slowly turned around, swivelling smoothly on the spot. The way he came to regard Sasuke screamed satisfaction, bordering on oozing arrogance, but it was his eyes. They had never been more lidded than they were now, taking a sensual cast as he beckoned with a single white finger.

Orochimaru waited until Sasuke approached him before gloating. "I knew you would see things my way."

Sasuke only grunted, hesitating on the edge of the bed before edging closer. He ignored the shining laughter in the other man's eyes as he made his move, placing his hand over a paler one. Silence followed his action but it was comfortable. They didn't need quixotic declarations of emotional love to convey their feelings for each other, not when understanding was now mutual. To touch was simply enough.

Indeed, Orochimaru touched him. Almost unconsciously, Sasuke began to relax, the earlier apprehension – although he never showed it – melting away when Orochimaru began to touch his hair. A hand delved into his hair, rubbing his scalp in a familiar caress before ruffling the rear spikes in affection. It felt nice to feel such simple things like this – to know that things were back to normal, although sadly not for long.

"How I adore your hair, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru mused as he played with the blue-tinted strands. "Mmm, it's a bit long though."

"So?" was Sasuke's monosyllable querying response.

"So, nothing," Orochimaru returned smoothly, smiling as he oh-so graciously added, "I could always trim it for you."

The offer was so out of the blue that Sasuke actually turned, slanting his head to pin the other man with a hard stare. Nothing was ever free. If anything, he knew this after meeting Orochimaru all those years ago. This wasn't a matter of power, not by any means, but still... The suspicion darkening his face said it all, made clear when he cautiously ventured, "You want to cut my hair?"

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" There was a glint of steel when a kunai was drawn. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Sasuke tensed for various reasons – the speed at which Orochimaru produced the kunai, the fact that he was armed while wearing a plain robe, begging the question as to how many weapons he had concealed underneath his clothes, and the wide, wicked curve of a smile promising sensual things. The smile in particular had his body tightening heatedly in response, coming to achingly painful life such that he was forced to shift his legs in discomfort.

Orochimaru chuckled softly, widening his smile. "It seems to me that you are."

"Hmph." Sasuke slid off the bed, refusing to play Orochimaru's dangerous little game – at least, not yet. Orochimaru was right – his hair had indeed grown long, his bangs nearly obscuring his eyes which put him at a disadvantage in battle. Seeing was one of the many important senses, even if he was steadily going bind. Regardless of how _badly_ tomorrow turned out, he would still get his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke always got what he wanted.

That thought was firmly planted in his mind as he tugged on the hand entwined with his own, silently making his intentions known. Together, as if nothing was amiss, they headed to the master bedroom, entering the bathroom within seconds.

Sasuke sat down on the stool in the bathroom, making sure to ease the pressure at his groin. Once he settled into a comfortable position – well, as comfortable as he could manage – he shifted his attention to the mirror. He stared at the mirror closely, looking not at himself but the man behind his back who had suddenly changed demeanour. Orochimaru was a perfectionist, aspiring to be the ultimate being, and so it showed.

Whatever comfort he managed to find disappeared almost instantly. Sasuke was not a voyeur but there was something about the way Orochimaru's fine eyebrows furrowed in intense concentration; how he would bite his lip every now and then in contemplation, envisioning something in his creative mind before making it a reality. The details were slight, barely noticeable, yet it gave the illusion that Orochimaru was working hard.

It was something Sasuke appreciated. After all, Orochimaru was his teacher when they trained, so it was only natural he studied things. Although their ways in thinking differed, he always ate the fruit of power plucked from the tree of knowledge. Power was a taste he loved, and as Orochimaru moved to his left to trim his front bangs, absently flicking silky locks to the right side of his shoulder, Sasuke was tempted by what he saw.

The fall of Orochimaru's hair weighed down his already loose robe, causing it to slip down the curves of his shoulder blades. Since Orochimaru was standing in front of him a little to the side to cut his overlong bangs, Sasuke was still able to see the mirror. There, visible by the looseness of the robe, was the Uchiha brand in all of its black, white and red intricate glory against milky skin.

Sasuke swallowed at the sight.

No matter how stubbornly Orochimaru refused to accept it, defying him at every turn, the brand spoke for him. It was inked so deeply into the flesh that no matter how many new bodies he possessed, the brand would always exist, signifying that Orochimaru belonged to him.

Still, nothing was ever free.

Sasuke knew this as his eyes roamed over the symbol of his clan. Much like the fate of his clan, the brand carried darkness. It was disheartening to know that so long as Orochimaru was branded, bound to him, the love would be tainted with resentment of it **– **of _him_.

Hatred was something they both knew well. Come tomorrow, Orochimaru would hate him even more. The next few weeks would be difficult but as he crushed their lips together fiercely once his hair was trimmed, the freshly cut strands gripped tightly in response to the demanding thrust of his tongue, long legs winding around his waist, it was the price Sasuke was willing to pay if it meant making Orochimaru keep his promise to never leave.

* * *

**A/N:** I have two words to say. Team Hebi.


	4. Rewind

Chapter Three – Rewind

* * *

_"I will get my rightful freedom one way or another and when I do, there will be no one to help you, Sasuke-kun, no one but yourself and you will be alone."_

Sasuke exhaled sharply as he snapped open his eyelids. Black eyes were unfocussed, swimming hazily as they stared at the blandly coloured ceiling. Instinctively, as the haunting words with laughter rang in his head, he craned his neck to the side. The mocking laughter seemed to intensify unbearably to cacophonous agony as he saw the very person who visited him in his nightmares.

He reached out through the blinding darkness, wishing the mockery from the older man would go away, and touched the face haunting him. Orochimaru's skin was as smooth as he remembered, no longer subject to age and imperfections. The lingering shrillness from the nightmare ebbed away, replaced with a soothing sense of peace as Sasuke smoothed his thumb over the sharp arc of a high cheekbone.

Perhaps, it was the impending blindness that made touching all the more real. Sasuke mulled over this as his fingertips gently glided over Orochimaru's sleep-slackened features. He instinctively scooted closer, placing his other hand on the curve of a pale hip to anchor Orochimaru to him. The pull caused Orochimaru's body to shift, sliding underneath the blanket until their legs were snugly entwined.

As Sasuke lay there, roaming his eyes over every nuance that was Orochimaru, suddenly the scene seemed familiar. A tape was on rewind. It took a few moments for Sasuke to recall that he had once spooned Orochimaru. The morning following it had been unpleasant to say the least. What started off as surprisingly comfortable, waking up to find Orochimaru warm in his embrace, quickly degenerated into a full-scale war.

Orochimaru had openly despised him back then and had made his loathing dangerously clear. It was a good thing his jutsu had been sealed, only allowing him to use his body as a basic weapon utilising taijutsu and kenjutsu. With jutsu, the outcome of the fight would have still been the same, with the brand conforming Orochimaru to submission, but Sasuke was sure he would have suffered injuries worse than the following assailing guilt.

_That _was half of why he didn't want to grant Orochimaru access to the Naka Shrine. The man was quite formidable without jutsu. His Sharingan enabled him to read slight body movements like a book but Orochimaru was clearly something else – that much was clear from his slithering capabilities alone. There was something about the way he moved that was different from regular shinobi, twisting his limbs fluidly, defying the restrictions of the human body.

Sasuke stretched his arm around the older man, wondering if Orochimaru was human at all as his palm came to rest in the sloping hollow of a pale back. After years of experimentation, Orochimaru probably wasn't, however the thought didn't bother him as it should have. To know that Orochimaru still felt human emotions, capable of at least loving him even with his capacity for cruelty was enough.

Judging by what Orochimaru had outlined a few days ago, he had somehow discovered a way to reverse the seal that locked his jutsu. How the Sannin had found yet another way to cheat the laws of nature was beyond him. One thing was certain, though – Sasuke was not going to let him get his jutsu back. The fact that Orochimaru had bought his vague outline of embarking on a journey, assuming it was for his own benefit, was proof of how badly he wanted it.

Reason and logic were thrown out of the window in the face of desire. It was just like then they made love. Stripped bare, Orochimaru would lose himself in the friction of their fused bodies, reacting in a very human way. The needy things he demanded, the wanton sounds he made, the loving words of affection he whispered afterwards with a lazy grin – all of it were so at odds with the coolly mocking man he was.

For such things to be overlooked for someone uncannily shrewd like Orochimaru, it said a lot. Sasuke could only grasp at straws thinking about what would happen if Orochimaru had his jutsu. Granting access to the Naka Shrine would open a door of possibilities. It was not only a matter of physical power, arming Orochimaru with his deadly arsenal, but the taste of freedom – what it felt like for the talons to loosen.

It stood to reason that if Orochimaru could bypass anything he put his mind to, then he could probably find a way to nullify the brand, mocking Sasuke for his lack of foresight – or worse, remove it completely, not simply breaking the ironclad bars for them to be later rebuilt but slithering past them. There was probably nothing in the world he couldn't figure out, and with jutsu, he would be able to properly experiment.

If Orochimaru left, taking not only his body but everything else, where would that leave him? There was no other place called home other than where Orochimaru was, which right now happened to be the tranquil island laboratory. Konoha was dead to him. Sasuke could never return – if he ever did, it would be to see it fall, destroyed by his hand. _Amaterasu_ would burn everything to the ground in vengeance for what Itachi suffered.

He could only gaze deeply at the man who had stood by him through everything. Orochimaru was far from the kindest person to ever walk the earth yet he was a part of Sasuke's life – perhaps the darkest part – but with that they understood each other.

"Sasuke-kun."

The unexpected call of his name caused Sasuke to blink. Suddenly, there was light in the darkness, glowing faintly with hidden thoughts as amber eyes opened.

"Be quiet," Orochimaru ordered in a rasp, shifting to his side of the bed for a more comfortable position. As much as he liked – loved, even – Sasuke, the man's dominance knew no bounds, managing to rouse him in the morning with such dark brooding. After what happened with the innocent haircut... Suffice to say that he was exhausted. Then, there was the stinging reminder of _that_ whenever he moved his legs.

The sight of Orochimaru squirming away from him was amusing. Smirking, Sasuke yanked sharply, sending Orochimaru tumbling against his body. He ignored the annoyed hiss and ensconced his snake warmly in his wings, wrapping his arms and legs around Orochimaru before lazily mumbling, "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Although spoken arrogantly, it was the truth, since Sasuke was a man of few words – perhaps too much so, speaking clearly with his body. The thought made Orochimaru roll his eyes as he recalled last night. "I know you're thinking in that pretty head of yours."

"Pretty?" Sasuke's body tightened in challenge. "Care to say that again, Orochimaru?"

"As much as I would love to wipe that smirk off of your face," Orochimaru remarked spitefully with a yawn, his ill intent smothered by the muffled sound, "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I would very much like to be able to walk today." He automatically raised his hand to cover his mouth. When he found he could not, Sasuke well and truly locking him down, he rolled his eyes once more before closing them. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Something was definitely up.

Konoha was located in the centre of the shinobi world, surrounded by the other four great countries. Fire country was so large it bordered several smaller villages – one of them being Otogakure. Although it technically wasn't an actual village, rather a collection of well-supplied hideouts and laboratories spanning the entire continent, that was beside the point – the matter at hand was _why_ they were currently at one of those bases.

At first, Orochimaru had thought Sasuke wanted to retrieve something he had forgotten or needed – perhaps something to help ease the pain at his eyes. It had become apparent that although the island was self-sufficient with the greenhouse, the place had all but been forgotten for some time judging by the cobwebs and dust when they first arrived. No one had inhabited the island since he had taken Kabuto there years ago, meaning there was a lack of certain supplies.

Each hideout housed a specific purpose. The island laboratory had been built for medical purposes – and not for the recuperating type. There were no drugs and medicines since Kabuto was a medic-nin. With just a touch of his hand, channelling the precise amount of chakra to heal, he could toy with life after life if he so pleased. The blood extracting machine in the middle of the room did nothing for Sasuke's condition, given it was only affecting his eyes.

It came to be a surprise when Orochimaru recognised the terrain leading to the Eastern Hideout. The surprise twisted sourly, morphing darkly into hatred as unpleasant memories rushed to the fore.

After all, how could he forget the Eastern Hideout where Sasuke had branded him?

The entrance to the Eastern Hideout was just as he remembered. With his natural affinity to earth, Orochimaru had been able to manipulate the ground, shaping it to suitable living conditions to form a cavern with various twisting passages several feet from the surface. Built into the ground, the entrance was fitted with an open circular lid that spanned deeply into the underground cavern, leading directly to the main corridor.

Its dark earthen texture matched the tree behind it, melding with the environment. Only someone particularly looking for the Eastern Hideout like Akatsuki or Konoha ANBU would actually find it, seeing the entrance for what it truly was. In the rare case shinobi stumbled upon the entrance, much less brave enough to venture underground, they would only find an unwelcome homecoming.

Right now, Orochimaru didn't welcome the entrance. It was the last thing he wanted to see. If anything, it made his blood boil as he turned to regard the man who had led them there. He didn't want the tape to be played on rewind, coming back to mock him regarding his fate, but it seemed like it was. Suddenly, it felt like he was back in time from physically being at the place where everything had started.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru addressed tightly, forcing himself to be calm even as his mind began to race with thoughts he sincerely hoped weren't true, "why are we here?"

Face devoid of emotion, Sasuke turned to stare at the Sannin, readying himself for the trouble that was sure to ensue. The tape would rewind, their relationship taking a trip back in time when all that existed between them was animosity. It would hurt but he needed to do this. "We're here to free Suigetsu," he told Orochimaru stoically, unblinking when the pale hand enfolded around his own clenched in anger. "He's going to be part of our team."

Team.

The word resonated painfully within Orochimaru, confirming his suspicions. Sasuke was going out of their way to free Suigetsu which could only mean one thing – that he was recruiting. If he was given back his jutsu, armed with power people could only dream of having, they wouldn't need a team to accomplish their goal. Hell, e_do tensei_ would make an unstoppable team for them, unable to killed by means other than sealing.

It was clear he wasn't going to get his jutsu back – not with Sasuke forming a team.

"I should have known," Orochimaru muttered scathingly under his breath, ripping his hand free as he stepped back to placed suitable distance between them. Not by any means did he fear Sasuke, even without jutsu – the man was going to be blind – but he simply needed to step back. Seeing the extent of his foolishness with a critical eye was the first step to correcting the error of his ways, realising how stupid he had been to allow his love to blind him.

Blindness had affected them both in different ways. The irony stung.

Sasuke would have none of it, striding forward calmly as though nothing was amiss. "Yes," he agreed tersely at a length, resting one partially gloved hand over the hilt of his chokuto, "you should have. I never said we were going to the Naka Shrine."

Gold eyes narrowed on the blatantly threatening notion. It had been a long time since Orochimaru had seen _that_. Subtlety had never been Sasuke's strong point, always holding the whip of control over his head in different ways. He had become inured to it to the point of indifference, rather enjoying when it came to the bedroom, but now there was nothing he hated seeing more.

The tape was rewinding.

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered curtly as he closed the short distance separating them. Still with one hand on his weapon, threatening for deadly measure, he held out his other one towards his unwilling companion, making his intentions clear. In the past, he would never have dared to demand Orochimaru take his hand but with their relationship – even if it was now on the jagged rocks – he was at the liberty to. Besides, even if Orochimaru refused, he would force him using any means necessary.

It was as simple at that.

Unfortunately for him, Orochimaru didn't see it as a simple matter. He regarded the offered hand with a sneer, almost as if it was a disgusting _thing_, going so far as to cross his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Orochimaru planted himself against a nearby tree before throwing out a spiteful, "As far as I'm concerned, your vision can darken forever."

Sasuke scowled at the that. The possibility of blindness wasn't an issue to be treated lightly, especially with how much he valued his vision. He should have expected such sharp, biting insults spewed at his expense but still – it hurt to hear them, the barbs twisting his heart. Orochimaru was a snake – nothing had changed. With everything that had happened, he was still as sarcastic as ever, putting his tongue to scornful use.

"If that happens," Sasuke bit out darkly, narrowing his eyes at the very daunting thought, "you will never ever be able to get your jutsu back."

"Oh, what a lovely epiphany you've had there, Sasuke-kun." Clapping his hands in false joviality, Orochimaru threw his head back, laughing humourlessly at the irony that their fates were cruelly entwined. It seemed like ever since Sasuke branded him, his life had turned into a big joke at the younger man's expensive, humouring him from being his teacher to his lover. "How fantastic. I'm so delighted for you."

The sarcasm drenching the older man's tone was dripping, soaking Sasuke to the core. Features sharpened, lips thinned in displeasure, he cracked the whip of control when he stated very clearly, "Don't make me do it, Orochimaru."

It seemed the threat was enough to wipe the look off Orochimaru's face. "You wouldn't dare," he snarled venomously, masking his inner panic as his heart hammered furiously in his chest at the thought of _that_. In the past, he would have taken the pain and probably feigned another concussion. As it were, having spent late nights in his laboratory, he now knew the brand was dangerously similar to the Hyuuga Clan's juinjutsu.

What if Sasuke didn't buy his deception this time?

The thought of his brain cells eroding was alarming. Although he was a snake, he was still bound to human form, requiring a host every three years unless he found a particularly strong body. There was no telling just how devastating it would be if Sasuke activated the brand for an extended period of time, possibly leading to poor memory retention or some form of amnesia. His wealth of research could potentially disappear – gone with just a hand seal.

In the past, Sasuke had activated the brand several times. Had he forgotten something, then? The fact that Orochimaru couldn't even answer that himself was terrifying.

"I would." The words left a bitter taste in Sasuke's mouth but they were necessary. He noted the flash of emotion flicking over Orochimaru's features with something akin to dark satisfaction, pleased that the Sannin was slightly anxious. Orochimaru was good at masking his emotions, however after living with him for a while now, he could read him well. "If you refuse to follow me," Sasuke began slowly with an edge, taking a single step imposingly, "I'll have no choice."

"And where's my choice in this?" Orochimaru questioned flatly, raising his chin as Sasuke loomed over him. He ignored the lean, tautly muscled pressing suffocatingly close, strong arms trapping him, winding around him like steel bands as his fate seemed bleaker than it had ever been. "Am I to follow you obediently like your tamed pet?"

"It seems you already have your answer."

Orochimaru averted his gaze, looking past Sasuke's shoulder. "I hate you." The moment the words left his mouth, his chin was captured, compelling him to face the man he both loved and hated. With everything that had just transpired, their power struggle of a relationship rewinding, taking a trip back in time, Sasuke was still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"You told me that you loved me," Sasuke said quietly, while his heart pounded staccato in his chest. "Was it all a lie, then?"

"Love you?" The telltale shrill rise in Orochimaru's voice heralded laughter. In fact, he did just that – laughing darkly. Placing a finger underneath Sasuke's chin, he caressed it lightly in mocking affection, plastering that same sickeningly sweet smile from their previous argument. His voice was soft, matching the gentleness of his fingers when he murmured, "Who could ever love you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scoffed, shrugging his squared shoulders as he hurled the insult back. "I could say the same about you."

Oh yes, Orochimaru thought sourly, the experimentation – the fact that the world at large considered him to be a monster. Judging from Sasuke's tone alone, he seemed to be of the same opinion. For some reason, it pained more than it should have. "Ah, but let me tell you something, my dear Sasuke-kun." His sweet smile vanished, replacing with a sneer that unknowingly cut Sasuke. It was his words, however, that eviscerated the other man's heart, slicing them apart with its irrefutable truth. "I was never after your love. We both knew that."

The way Orochimaru spoke did little to adulterate the truth. He was right – the only reason why had they come together was out of mutual desire for power. Love had never been part of the bargain just as well as betrayal had been its foundations, leading up to the branding – to why they were there at the Eastern Hideout now weeks later, fighting for dominance.

"Whatever." Keeping his expression carefully controlled, unwilling to show weakness to the snake who would love nothing more than to sink his fangs into it, Sasuke slipped his hand underneath Orochimaru's clothing. His fingers skimmed over the brand lightly, tempting him with just how much power he wielded. There was a sharp intake of breath as his fingertips increased in pressure, not activating the brand but digging into it, grinding skin, bone and flesh.

Sasuke wasn't a sadist but he rather enjoyed the hiss compelling him to stop. "Do you understand, Orochimaru?" he queried coolly, gazing intensely at the man who managed to make him hot and cold – feel the heat of hatred and love at the same time. When Orochimaru merely looked at him, not trusting himself to speak, Sasuke dipped his head, whispering, "You are mine," before brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

For who knows how long did they remain like that, gripping each other tightly to an almost painful degree. It was Orochimaru who gradually deepened the kiss, sliding his hands upwards until he was clutching the hair he had trimmed last night. The strands were soft, in direct contrast to his bruising fingers as he fought another battle – this time, one with their tongues; wondering if it would ever stop while hoping it would never have to.

It had always been like this, Sasuke knew dazedly as he was lost in the kiss. Orochimaru only ever had to dangle the apple from his fingers, tempting him as the snake, and he would be there to devour it as he was now, squeezing his hands around the fruit that was so very wrong yet right. All he could do was consume it, moving his lips urgently as he crushed Orochimaru to the tree.

In the end, Sasuke was the first one to draw back, licking his lips as he did. The lingering taste on his lips was bittersweet. Even during times like this, they understood each other, bound by more than just the brand. Sasuke only had to wordlessly offer his hand this time for Orochimaru to take it, and together, silent, they entered the Eastern Hideout.


	5. Team

**A/N:** For visuals, watch episode 115 or read chapter 346-347.

* * *

Chapter Four – Team

* * *

"Suigetsu is probably dead from starvation," Orochimaru pointed out as they walked down the main corridor of the Eastern Hideout. "This is pointless. We should just leave."

Sasuke threw Orochimaru a sidewards glance, irritated by the obvious lie. They both knew Suigetsu was able to liquefy himself such that his body was no longer considered normal. He didn't reply, merely tightened his hand around the older man's to make his intentions clear, and increased his brisk pace. The door housing the set of experimentation laboratories was just ahead.

Orochimaru eyed the door in the distance with distaste, picturing Suigetsu contained in a holding tube. To think that he was going to be part of a team with Suigetsu and probably a few others was insulting. While he didn't have jutsu, he was still a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't simply better than Suigetsu – the shark was beneath him, and with good reason. Years ago, he had captured Suigetsu, later using him as more or less a test subject.

It was a matter of power. Orochimaru had been the leader here, holding the reins of everything firmly in his hand. Everything he had said was the law, carried out by his weak-willed followers he often sent to their deaths on a whim. Now, Sasuke had taken over, branding him while sitting on the throne with one leg lazily crossed. Instead of being killed, violently pushed off the throne, he had been forced to sit on Sasuke's lap which was even more humiliating.

The closer they neared the door, the more annoyed Orochimaru became. What became blithely obvious was that Sasuke had obviously thought about this. It annoyed him even more, driving the knife further into his heart even though he refused to admit it. Betrayal was one thing, but to have elaborate plans, fully intending to toss him to the side without consideration in the matter at all?

"How long have you thought about this?" Orochimaru questioned sharply, his voice no more than a menacing hiss as he twisted his head to the side, glaring at the younger man.

Sasuke considered the question, wondering if he should lie. The truth would be unpleasant but if he didn't answer, then Orochimaru would pester him throughout the day, persistent as a snake. While he was above fighting, when it came to Orochimaru, he wasn't immune to anything. The older man always managed to grab his attention with anything he did, be it from dangling the apple to evoking the urge to wrap his hands around that slender neck.

"Ever since I came to you years ago," he answered levelly, employing the flat, borderline cold tone he frequently used. "I intended to have Suigetsu as part of my team along with Karin and Juugo after I defeated you but then changed my mind."

"Defeat me?" The words, repeated in an even lower hiss, carried equal parts of loathing and incredulity. In a dark whirl, Orochimaru spun on the spot, catching Sasuke's forearms in his hands. Instead of retaliating, Sasuke simply stared at him coolly, indifferent as ever. Sneering at the sight, Orochimaru leaned forward, pressing tauntingly close until their faces were inches apart to mockingly remark, "In what life could you have ever defeated me?"

When there came no response, Orochimaru took the opportunity to drive the inferiority home since they both knew things would be different if he had his jutsu. "Don't delude yourself. The only reason I'm here with you is because of the _gift_ you gave me." Pale fingers pointed in false appreciation at the accursed brand in question, black following the movement closely, flicking back to Orochimaru's face when he finished. "You are beneath me, Sasuke-kun."

"Are you sure about that?"

The words struck Orochimaru, wiping his smirk. Instinctively, he released his hold, stepping back but he wasn't fast enough. Gloved hands shot out, snaking around his waist in an unyielding hold that yanked him close. He swallowed thickly when he was pressed against Sasuke, tempted to melt against that hard, warm chest. From the tug, he automatically set his hands forward only to later regret bracing himself, realising his mistake the second he felt the flex of firm muscles.

Sasuke's white kosode served its purpose, allowing quick and easy removal whenever he used the Heaven Curse Seal. At that moment, however, it served no other purpose other than to tempt Orochimaru. There was nothing stopping from him exploring that beautiful body as he had many times – if anything, the wide opening encouraged it, proving to be inadequate from the radiating heat he could feel through the barriers of his own clothes.

"You are beneath me every night," Sasuke whispered with the shadow of a smile, the long lashes of his eyelids sweeping in dark satisfaction as he lowered his hands to mould fittingly against a firm backside. He squeezed it. "Don't ever forget that."

By the time he pulled back, setting breathing space between them, Orochimaru had reverted to his usual self. Somewhat. He was looking at something particularly interesting on the ground, arms crossed tightly over his chest, hair flicked in an arrogant toss over his shoulder. Orochimaru's nonchalance was incredibly amusing, especially since it came from denying the tension between them.

Smirking, Sasuke reached for his hand, smothering the urge to laugh when Orochimaru still refused to look at him. The moment was still hanging between them when they reached the door.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes when Sasuke didn't bother to open the door. Instead, he unsheathed his chokuto, brandished it for glinting measure, and then proceeded to slash the door apart. Apparently Sasuke was too good to use the handle. Lines appeared on the door, falling down as chopped pieces just as his chokuto was sheathed with a click. It was the same way Sasuke had barged into his room the day of the branding just a few doors down.

Just like that, he was angry again. Things usually passed him by without care, often shrugging them off as there were other important matters, but Sasuke managed to crawl underneath his skin. It was distracting. Similar to how he couldn't concentrate in his laboratory, he couldn't focus, always finding his eyes straying to the handsome man holding his hand who was leading them into the water chamber.

A room he remembered all too well.

How many times had Orochimaru circled the tank with loosely folded arms, assessing the body inside it with clinical coldness?

The chamber was as dark as he remembered, lit only by the aquamarine tinge of faintly illuminated water swirling in several tanks. There was a sinister feel to it, casting the illusion of an underwater atmosphere as darkness shadowed their every echoing step. They stopped abruptly in the centre of the chamber, with Sasuke appearing emotionless while Orochimaru was sneering.

After all, why should he be pleased with having one of his prisoners set free? The freedom he longed for was freely given to those unworthy.

There, at the very back of the room, surrounded by twisting tubes that converged was a tank containing none other than the Second Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Hozuki Suigetsu.

"So... Orochimaru didn't take over your body. I guess things went according to plan."

Orochimaru's fingers twitched maddeningly. In response, he felt Sasuke's hand tighten around his own, as though anticipating he would make his malicious thoughts a bloody reality. The sheer nerve of Suigetsu to disregard his presence. He was clearly standing right there next to Sasuke – the very person who Suigetsu was talking to as if they were distant friends. Not only that, it seemed they had conspired against him, clearly in league together.

"Yeah," was all Sasuke said plainly for a moment. He considered the tank in front of him before peering out the corner of his eye. Although he expected such an intense reaction, Orochimaru's silence speaking volumes of his growing fury, he was still mildly surprised. The killing intent emanating from him was deadly, filling the room to the point of physical thickness, making the atmosphere darker than it already was.

One of the tanks in the corner actually cracked.

Sasuke made sure Orochimaru was securely in his hold before stating, "Let's get you out of there." With a swish of his chokuto, the tank encasing Suigetsu shattered. Glass cracked just as water spilled in a tidal wave, forming a pool in the centre of the chamber.

Two sets of eyes watched a naked man emerge from the watery depths – one idly to the point of boredom, the other burning, narrowing not out of fascination but contempt. White hair like snow appeared from the pool first, followed by the breadth of bare shoulders, then a lean chest. One arm stretched from the pool for a hand to hit the ground, used as leverage to push until Suigetsu was crouching before them.

"Free at last." Suigetsu grinned at them, widening it significantly when his purple eyes flickered to address Orochimaru in the briefest of acknowledgements before returning to his saviour. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Suigetsu, you're the first," Sasuke said tonelessly, glancing over his shoulder with lidded eyes. His attention was on something – rather, someone – else. "Come with me."

The pair talked as if he wasn't even standing there. Had Orochimaru been so inclined – which he undoubtedly was, if his smouldering glare was any indication – he would have taken the disregard of his presence insulting. Once upon a time ago, these men had been under his crushing heel. The slightest contempt he felt for them would have resulted in their termination either torturously slow or quick, depending on the sourness of his mood.

Right now, his mood was acidic.

Orochimaru refused. Just like he refused to completely submit to Sasuke, he absolutely wouldn't take this kind of veiled insult standing down. Control had never seemed so far, so utterly out of his reach as the men exchanged words, agreeing to the plan Sasuke had created on his own. To begin with, he had only tagged along because of the accursed brand, forced to lest he wished to suffer a fate worse than death.

"Let's get a few things straight, okay?" Suigetsu threatened Sasuke in a low whisper, pressing his hand against dark hair in the shape of a gun – the gesture unmistakeable.

"Yes," Orochimaru hissed in an even lower voice, ripping his hand free from Sasuke's, "we shall."

Sasuke didn't even register Orochimaru moving. One second, Orochimaru was standing next to him holding his hand while Suigetsu was threatening him. The next second, Orochimaru was behind them both. Unlike Suigetsu with an imaginary gun, Orochimaru was armed holding two razor-sharp glass shards from the broken tank. In the blink of an eye, the jagged shards were underneath their chins, pressing so close that simply swallowing would draw blood.

"Now that I have your attention, let me make something very, very clear." The shards nicked skin, drawing crimson beads and water droplets from Sasuke and Suigetsu respectively. "You were both mine to begin with." Dark hair tickled their shoulders, crawling as wraith-like black fingers. "Do not ever forget that." Breath was scorching hot, blowing over their tense forms like fire. "This is my hideout."

Suigetsu fought the urge to squirm as the glass tickled into his throat. He was directly behind Sasuke, still with his hand cocked into a gun, which left Orochimaru immediately at his back.

"Suigetsu, I know you."

In emphasis, the shard inched upwards, compelling Suigetsu to crane his neck.

"You had better watch your back."

The obviousness of Orochimaru actually behind his back was startling, making a mockery of the hissed words.

"We wouldn't want you to have a _shocking_ surprise, now would we?"

The sarcastic allusion to Suigetsu's weakness to lightning was the last straw for Sasuke. Suigetsu's threat had been playful enough, almost teasing and somewhat warranted from his challenging authority, but Orochimaru's was way out of line. What was truly dangerous was that Orochimaru would definitely carry out his threat. Somehow, someway, without the chakra element of lightning, he would find a way to electrocute Suigetsu and laugh. The only tears shed would be ones of sadistic joy.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke called out authoritatively, clenching his jaw tightly, "enough."

Suigetsu could only choke as Sasuke dared to order Orochimaru around. What had his jaw dropping was Orochimaru not only refraining from striking him, murdering him in cold blood despite wanting his body, but actually following the simple order. The glass shards at their throats vanished, shattering into clear pieces as they were thrown with killing intent against the wall. Wide, purple eyes watched them break to fine pieces before blinking.

If he was shocked before, his disbelief simply burst when Sasuke pinned Orochimaru with a stern, hard look. Instead of striking him, once again Suigetsu was surprised when Orochimaru crossed his arms sourly over his chest and flicked his hair. The movement screamed defiance, fine strands whacking Sasuke in the face as though Orochimaru was refusing him. For Orochimaru to act like that, obeying Sasuke – albeit rudely – yet somehow owing him...

Something was definitely up. Come to think of it, why was Orochimaru even here?

"Suigetsu, go put on some clothes."

"Why?" Suigetsu grinned at the high and mighty order. Quite the opposite happened. He stretched wildly, making an unnecessary display of showing his dripping body. The blue light from the tanks made his skin glisten. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Hardly," Orochimaru commented dryly, skimming his eyes over Suigetsu almost lazily, his thoughts made mockingly clear. "I've lived thrice your age, Suigetsu. The number of naked bodies I've seen would shock even you."

Suigetsu huffed at that, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah right," he shot back disbelievingly. "I bet you kidnapped them all like you did to me."

Orochimaru gave a dry chuckle, twisting his lips at the thought. "Believe me, I can be charming when I want to be." It was undeniably true, if his amassed followers were any indication. Usually, people were coming to him, seduced by him and the apple in their hunger when it had them eating from his palm. "I was a candidate for the position of Yondaime, as well as a war-hero twice over. I could have had anyone I wanted."

Without so much as informing him, Sasuke gripped Orochimaru by the upper arm and pulled him outside the chamber. He paused only to pick up a set of clothes near the exit and threw them behind him before continuing, quickly ushering them out of the mess. The moment they were outside, he shoved Orochimaru against the wall and, ignoring the flashing amber eyes of warning, leaned forward with a dark rumble.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru tilted his head to the side, a smirking playing tauntingly at his lips. "Jealous?" He chuckled softly at the younger man's rapidly darkening expression. "My latest lover was Sai-kun. You remember him, right? Now that I think about it, he looked just like you only with better hair and a bigger package–"

A growl sounded as Sasuke crushed Orochimaru against the wall and claimed what was his. He vaguely registered it had come from him; so overwhelming was his need to silence Orochimaru that everything vanished, replaced by the dark heat of possessiveness. Of course he was jealous and yes – he remembered Sai. The man bore such a strikingly resemblance to him it was insulting, simply because he was nowhere near on the same level, nor an Uchiha.

His veneer of detached coldness melted when Orochimaru denied him entry, defiantly keeping his lips firmly pressed together. With another growl, his hands digging into Orochimaru's backside, he gently bit those soft lips. The bite, coupled by the roughness of his squeezing hands, drew a startled gasp from the older man and with a smirk, satisfaction darkening his black eyes, Sasuke thrust his tongue home.

It was a punitive kiss.

By the time Sasuke broke the kiss, Orochimaru was breathing shallowly for air. "Mmm." He lifted a hand to his flushed lips, feeling a pricking sting from where Sasuke had nipped in overbearing dominance. "The illusion of control." Such an interesting taste.

Realisation flashed over Sasuke's features, dark sensuality morphing into a scowl. "You were teasing me," he muttered, squeezing his hands around the man who had played him.

"Of course." Everything about Orochimaru was smug, from his wicked smile to his dancing hands stroking clenched hands. He pried them apart, meshing their hands together with the confidence of someone who had done so many times. "Although," he looked momentarily serious here, "I wasn't lying about the first part. I really could have had anyone I wanted."

Every possessive instinct sprang to life, clamouring for Sasuke to make Orochimaru retract his statement. It was probably true. After all, the Sannin had probably lived a life mirroring his own which was why they were so similar. When Orochimaru had been younger, he must have been a very attractive person in an androgynous way. Time had done little to affect his looks. If anything, it was the intensity of his calculating expressions that detracted from the striking quality of his face.

"But I chose you."

Sasuke gave no indication he heard the drawling statement, nor did he act like he particularly cared. Secretly though, he was pleased. Leaning forward, he gently rested their foreheads together, gazing down at the swollen hue of a bite. He was shocked at the extent of his dominance, inwardly astonished at the tender skin of Orochimaru's lip, but the feeling died when a water bottle hit the ground.

Suigetsu was staring at them.

* * *

The Land of Waves had changed a lot in three years.

Sasuke stared up at the name of the newly constructed bridge blankly. Tazuna, the master bridge-builder, had called it 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in tribute to Naruto. As his black eyes became unfocussed, reflecting the world around him, he recalled Team 7's first tough mission. It had been unexpected to say the least. The simple escort mission had turned into something else, involving Zabuza and Gato.

Orochimaru, too, gazed at the sign attached to the bridge. Naruto's name had immediately stood out to him from a distance. Although he didn't know much, he knew Sasuke well enough to know he was reminiscing. From his own experience, he had done the same thing. While they would rather see Konoha destroyed – by their own hand, even – some memories simply refused to fade away with distance and time, always drawing a bitter smile.

"What's up?" Suigetsu called out, sending the pair curious looks.

"Nothing," Sasuke said after a moment. Still with his gaze trained on the sign, he blindly reached out, searching for the hand that fitted perfectly in his. "Come, let's go."

Zabuza and Haku's grave was located in a small, grassy area overlooking the bridge. Simple wooden crosses marked the spot where the pair had been buried, one even adorned with Haku's obi. Next to it was Zabuza's grave, signifying their close relationship even in death. It was the massive sword, however, which interested the trio into travelling there not simply for nostalgic purposes.

Suigetsu approached the Kubikiribōchō slowly, taking in the sight of the massive blade as he gave a low whistle. "Never thought it would be here."

Orochimaru watched Suigetsu pull the broadsword from the ground, closely gauging the power of his _hydrification jutsu_. While he had seen it many times, having studied Suigetsu in close detail, it was still interesting – especially witnessing it used in a normal outdoor setting. The broadsword itself was massive, vastly dwarfing the size of his Kusanagi. Still, size didn't matter – not in this case, at least.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" Suigetsu questioned with a grin, swinging the broadsword before pointing it at the Sannin who was smirking. "Got something to say?"

After everything, Suigetsu still referred to him with such respect. It was probably out of respect mingled with fear after traumatising experimentation. While he didn't like that Suigetsu was free, Orochimaru was pleased all the same considering it showed things hadn't really changed. There was also the delightful fact that Suigetsu didn't add the honourific when he addressed Sasuke. Such control could never be taken away from him.

With that, perhaps this journey might not be so terrible.

"If I recall correctly," Orochimaru drawled smoothly, widening his smirk at the entertaining thought, "this was your ambition, yes? To collect the fabled weapons of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Yep." Suigetsu stabbed the broadsword in the ground, producing a leather strap to wind around the circular indent. "I trained like crazy so I could join them one day." His voice lowered, taking on a sinister edge as he added, "With this great sword, I could probably beat you..."

Orochimaru chuckled at the ludicrous thought. "Is that a challenge?" he purred wickedly, excited at the thought of testing the fabled Kubikiribōchō. "While that weapon is formidable, it pales in comparison to mine."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on."

Sasuke stepped in before things got out of hand. "No," was all he said, but it was enough to put a stop to the wide, evil grins. Suigetsu huffed, appearing crestfallen before turning his back to test the weight of his newly acquired weapon. Orochimaru looked mildly disappointed before leaning forward with another grin – this time, one that Sasuke could never refuse, not even if he somehow wanted to.

The luscious red apple was dangled.

"Worry not, Sasuke-kun," came Orochimaru's teasing whisper, sending a shiver up Sasuke's spine. "Your sword is the only one I want inside me."

As Orochimaru walked away laughing, leaving a different type of impressive sword behind, Sasuke never hated being part of a team more than he did then. There was no privacy.


	6. Prisoner

**A/N: **Manga chapter 348 follows this; the only difference is – of course – Orochimaru part of the team and their mission.

* * *

Chapter Five – Prisoner

* * *

The ocean was calm off the coast of the Land of Waves, bearing a peaceful resemblance to the island laboratory. The waves were tame underneath their chakra-enhanced feet, carrying the salty smell of the ocean. Sasuke inhaled deeply, basking in the moment that seemed whisked back in time. At first, he hadn't liked the essence of the ocean due to its strong smell. With time, though, he had become accustomed to it – fond of it.

It was the same thing with the man holding his hand.

Sometimes, during moments like these, Sasuke would glance down at their entwined hands just to be anchored back to reality, expecting to see something else. One quick look proved that everything was as it should be. Orochimaru strolling next to him was more than just real – it was warm, heating his insides that had been cold with unease. All things considered, Orochimaru was taking everything in calmly with a stride.

Life was good.

"Soooo."

Or so Sasuke thought.

Ever since Suigetsu had spotted them with their foreheads pressed together, he had taken to holding it over their head. How much he had seen was relatively unknown, although it really didn't matter. It didn't take a genius to connect the swell on Orochimaru's lip, their intimate position and the inseparability of their joined hands. In particular, Suigetsu often grinned wickedly – the very same one that was splitting his face right now, baring shark-like teeth.

"Soooo," was Suigetsu's repeated drawl rife with insinuation. Without so much as telling the couple, Suigetsu butted in between them, sticking his head out as he draped an arm on either side of their shoulders. "Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

Orochimaru eyed the arm slung around his shoulder with obvious distaste. Sadly, Suigetsu was quite dense. The narrowing of his eyes went unnoticed, further propelling the elusive control from his fingertips at how his relationship made him appear approachable. Gone was the terror from looks alone. He tried to salvage his wounded pride, opening his mouth to spew a scathing answer, however the matter was – like everything since he had been branded – snatched from his hands when Sasuke spoke.

"That would be me," Sasuke answered calmly.

"Well I'll be damned." Suigetsu gave a low whistle – another thing he tended to do, speaking volumes of his licentious thoughts. "Never thought it was like that."

Orochimaru sneered, irritated by Sasuke's oozing arrogance and Suigetsu's lack of manners. "Don't misconstrue things," he cut in snappishly, shaking off the unwelcome arm around his shoulder, causing Suigetsu to yelp as he was thrown off balance. "I'll have you know that Sasuke-kun spends the majority of time with his pants down. I think there's something wrong with him in that department."

The insult passed Sasuke by, almost as if Orochimaru had never said it. The one wearing said pants merely smirked, quietly amused by Orochimaru's unique way of turning the tables. Even after being subjected to it on a daily basis, it never ceased to amuse him how the Sannin defied him from witty words to nonchalance. It was like a mask. When it came to making love, he enjoyed unstrapping that mask, tossing it to the side as they lost themselves in passion.

"How did it go down, Sasuke?" The stumble did little to deter Suigetsu from getting his hands on the juicy details. It was not everyday that Orochimaru was in a relationship – topped by someone else, no less. "Was it like how Orochimaru wanted your body?" A slight frown marred Suigetsu's face as he concentrated. "'Give me your body," he purred, trying his best to imitate the Sannin's come-hither way of speaking, "I want your snake inside me, Sasuke-kun.'"

Less than impressed, Orochimaru looked over his shoulder, regarding Suigetsu coolly. "Shall I put one of my snakes inside you?" he offered smoothly, his voice swathed in dark velvet. "I can send one to slither down your throat to control you."

Suigetsu appeared mortified at the very thought.

"What do you say, Suigetsu?" Orochimaru pressed with a devilish smile, tugging on Sasuke's hand so that they stopped on the water. "I daresay you'll find the experience interesting. Why, it might just _shock_ you."

"Orochimaru."

Every syllable of his name was pronounced slowly in warning. If that wasn't enough, Sasuke placed his other hand at his waist, gripping him tightly as he was swung around. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he came to face Sasuke, no longer annoyed by Suigetsu to the side. After all, the reason why he was tolerating the uncouth shark was solely because of the insufferable man before him. Everything could be laid at Sasuke's feet.

If Suigetsu wasn't with them, he would have surely given Sasuke a piece of his mind. Even without jutsu, he wasn't to be trifled with. Like jutsu, which was a shinobi's weapon, his body was a deadly tool. The things he could on a physical level would make a mockery of Sasuke's human body. Still, if it ever came to that, Sasuke had the winning card with the brand. As far as he was concerned, Suigetsu didn't know of the brand's existence and he wanted it kept that way.

With a sound of disgust, despising his quandary, Orochimaru tossed his head. The only slap the annoying men received was the one from his hair as he turned on his heel, striding forward.

Sasuke watched him go, checking the instinctive urge to reach out and claim what was his. Orochimaru was in one of his foul, tempestuous moods. While he would have done as he pleased, damning the consequences which usually ended with intense lovemaking, things were different with Suigetsu around. Likely, Suigetsu would snicker in voyeuristic delight at his former jailor reduced to a state of mindless sensuality, unknowingly sealing his fate by making himself a target.

Things would appear normal before the predator struck. Orochimaru would devise a cruel way to kill Suigetsu, probably involving a shower malfunctioning. The electrical accident would be anything but uncontrolled.

Orochimaru knew everything. Suigetsu's weakness was no exception.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

Sasuke slanted his head, addressing the shark. "Go for it."

"What's the deal with Orochimaru following you?" Suigetsu asked curiously, having regained his air of indifference, flicking his eyes to the Sannin ahead in emphasis before swivelling to meet black.

"We're together," Sasuke said vaguely, deliberating leaving out the finer details of their relationship.

"Heh, I kinda got that vibe already." The memory of the two kissing danced before Suigetsu's eyes, drawing his trademark grin. "But why him out of all people?"

"We travelled together before to locate Itachi," Sasuke explained, feeling a pang at his brother's name. It was a mixture of sorrow, hatred and love that welled in his chest like steel bands, compelling him to look down at the ocean. Sometimes, he imagined Itachi was looking back at him; at the same time, he was thankful there was only the reflection of his face. They were nothing alike. Only familial blood bound them together with bitter memories.

To slaughter family...

The notion was beyond him. Sasuke raised his head, drawn to Orochimaru's figure. Although he often threatened the Sannin with the brand, it was always a hollow one – there was no way he would harm Orochimaru. The man was more than just his teacher and lover. Orochimaru was family – the only thing he had left after discovering the abominable truth of the corrupt shinobi system; the last light in his life, as dim and dark he seemed.

Smiling faintly at the humbling thought, Sasuke simply said, "Orochimaru understands me."

"If you say so."

The doubt in Suigetsu's voice was so palpable that it wiped the smile completely. "You doubt his understanding?"

"Doubt?" Irked by Sasuke's rapidly darkening presence, Suigetsu hastened to explain. Sheesh. The man was so eerily similar to Orochimaru it was a wonder he hadn't been killed yet. "You got me all wrong. The fact that he understands is what's dangerous. You can never be too sure with a snake."

"I have him under control," Sasuke stated flatly, deflecting the seeds of doubt Suigetsu was hurling his way as he added, "Orochimaru said he loved me."

"That's pretty much what he said to me when I told him about my ambition to collect the swords. He said it was admirable." Suigetsu shivered, the movement having little to do with the weather, rather the nightmarish memory of Orochimaru lulling him with sweet words. "The next thing I knew, he stabbed me in the back with a syringe. I woke up in a tank. The rest you know as history."

As much as Sasuke didn't want to listen, denying everything for the sake of his love, Suigetsu had a point. The seeds of doubt had been deflected because they were already there, growing in the recesses of his mind. His history with Orochimaru was far from pleasant, full of disrespect, hatred and betrayal. Orochimaru often whispered words of love, indulging him in a way he would never do so to anyone else.

Looking back, Sasuke had been so content at the time, appreciating everything. It had filled the void within, the cavity wrought by losing Itachi, but how much of it was real?

Perhaps he was already blind.

* * *

The Southern Hideout was just as Orochimaru remembered it.

Smiling at the familiar sight, Orochimaru threw open the set of reinforced double doors, entering as if he owned the place – which he did. Every one of his hideouts had been crafted by his own hand, shaped to his desire with his natural chakra affinity to earth. Everything belonged to him. Sasuke and Suigetsu were a fair distance behind, leaving him free to do as he pleased in the meantime. This was exactly what he needed.

As he walked along the hard, dry path of the main corridor, Orochimaru couldn't stop the smile playing at his lips. It had been so long since he had felt like he was in charge. Genjutsu was such a beautiful, intricate thing. The illusion of control had never been more lovely as he reasserted his position, reclaiming the throne of power. His absence had been a lullaby, prompting the prisoners into thinking he was dead. Such a delicate illusion.

Now, the glass was being shattered.

There were gasps, sharp inhales of breath; clothing rustled as prisoners scrambled away from the bars, flattening themselves against the rough wall. The more the prisoners stared in terror, whispers spreading like hushed wildfire, the greater he felt at ease. Tension melted from his shoulders, ebbing away with the massaging fingers of shadows cast by the dim overhead light. Oh, how he loved the darkness.

It was rather sensual, exciting him.

Instinct guided his every move, from the way he trailed his fingers in an intimate caress over the metal bars of the prison to the haughtiness angling his chin. The prison bars were cold to touch, triggering memories of inmates clutching them in desperation, clawing their way to get out. Orochimaru adored the feeling, not only the unforgiving chill of the intolerable prison conditions, but also the way the inmates recoiled as if struck when he neared their cell.

Orochimaru was still smiling when he passed the last cell, venturing down the corridor to the warden's quarters. He only took a few steps before a splash of crimson paint brightened the darkness.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Karin," Orochimaru greeted in a drawl, pleased to see that Karin was still the acting warden. It was nice to see that she was _apparently_ still loyal to him. Was it genuine loyalty or out of fear alone? Perhaps he would soon find out. "How lovely to see you here, my dear."

Holy shit, Karin said to herself, shocked to see living proof that her sensory abilities were still top notch. Aloud, she said, "There were rumours you were killed by Sasuke."

"Is that disappointment I hear?"

"Of course not!" Karin denied furiously, fiddling with her glasses as she inwardly panicked at the sight of gold eyes narrowing. "Anyway," she quickly changed topic, not wanting to incur the Sannin's wrath, "follow me. I'm sure you'd want to sit down."

Orochimaru followed the redhead, smirking at Karin's courtesy. She even went so far as to hold the door open for him, sending him a timid smile that was so at odds with her fiery nature. Chuckling softly, Orochimaru entered the room and gracefully sat on the long wooden seat. It was rather hard against his back but he didn't mind – especially not with Karin soon to be a part of their team.

Karin was fire itself, personifying it from her blazing hair to her feisty personality. With Karin part of their team, she was sure to clash with Suigetsu. The result of fire and water would be steam – a maelstrom of chaos. If there was one thing he loved, it was seeing things move; an unmoving windmill could sometimes be nice to watch in anticipation but most of the time it was dull.

"Come sit, my dear," Orochimaru called out silkily, beckoning her over with a single pale digit. "I won't bite you."

Karin sat next to him, fidgeting in discomfort not so much by him – after all, he trusted her enough to guard the Southern Base and she had willingly partaken in his experiments – but his words. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious of the bite marks marring her body. It was the permanent price to pay for healing others, leaving her with marks all over. Her lavender shirt covered the imperfections yet they were still there.

"Still self-conscious I see," Orochimaru remarked dryly, observing her shaky movements. Lightly, almost lazily, he crossed his legs, settling back as comfortably as he could against the hard wood. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You possess an extraordinary gift."

At times like this, Karin became acutely aware of the Sannin, intrigued by him. His words were deliberately sweet, intending to stroke her bruised ego from the bite marks, and it worked. No one had complimented her before, nor did anyone consider her important. Even though she was fully aware of the manipulation, it was still nice to hear the compliments. Experiments aside, Orochimaru treated her better than his other subordinates.

"What brings you here?" she asked at last, cutting through the silence.

"I think you know the answer to that already." Orochimaru gestured to the wall concealing corridor he had just come from. "Surely you can sense them."

Indeed, Karin could sense two people. One chakra signature was special, overwhelming with her just how cool it was while the other was disgusting. There was a tinge of predictability to it, lacking the mysterious charm of the first one, a certain enticing subtlety. No doubt it was Suigetsu with his morbid chakra signature. Sure enough, the door to the room was flung open.

"There you are," Sasuke said in lieu of greeting as he entered the room with an air of superiority. Hand resting on the hilt of his weapon, he took in the sight of Orochimaru and Karin on the wooden couch before moving forward.

Karin could only gape when Sasuke moved to sit not next to her but Orochimaru, slinging an arm around his shoulders. The gesture screamed possessiveness and, judging by how casually he did so, stroking the dark hair tickling his hand in a habitual manner, it was clear Sasuke had done so countless of times. If it were able, her jaw would have plummeted to the ground when Orochimaru placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh, returning the absent caress.

"Come with us, Karin," Sasuke demanded, leaning forward to regard the redhead. "I need you as part of our team."

Still reeling from the shock, Karin was speechless, staring at the men she regarded highly. Orochimaru was her master, the leader of Otogakure who had taken her in all those years ago while Sasuke was the one who had stolen her heart with a winsome smile. From how close they sat, touching each other intimately, it was clear there was something going on.

It wasn't just the open display of affection. At such close quarters, Karin could read their chakra signatures very clearly and what she sensed startled her. Sasuke's cool aura lightened noticeably, becoming warmer like the sun, brighter; Orochimaru's malevolence softened, morphing into something that felt human. There was also an air of heat enveloping them, blazing hotter with each passing second as Orochimaru stroked Sasuke's thigh.

Red, wide eyes switched from Orochimaru, Sasuke, and their respective hands several times before it truly hit her.

Karin's mind exploded.

"Holy shit!"

"That's the same thing I thought when I saw them kissing," Suigetsu agreed with a snicker, grinning broadly. He broke off from the wall and moved to sit on the couch.

It took Karin a few seconds to realise that Suigetsu had come to sit between her and Orochimaru. What the hell? When she finally regained her sanity, she drew her arm back before delivering a brutal blow to the shark, knocking him off the seat.

There were so many questions she wanted to voice. She didn't know where to start, so she ended up asking the one pertaining to her job. "What are you going to do with the captives?"

Sasuke considered the question. It was hard to concentrate, though. The slender fingers kneading his thigh was distracting, if not arousing. "Suigetsu," he managed to call out authoritatively, clearing his throat, "go free the prisoners."

"Hmph." Suigetsu scoffed at the order, but otherwise moved to follow it. "Still acting like the boss."

Just as Suigetsu placed his hand on the door, Orochimaru abruptly surged to his feet. There was no way he would have the shark free his prisoners on a whim, not when just until recently, he was one of them. Was it a sense of entitlement? Perhaps. Nonetheless, he stepped forward, intent on following Suigetsu – only he wasn't the only one. Sasuke was hot on his heels, a strong hand latching onto his upper arm, keeping him firmly in place.

Sasuke tightened his grip when Orochimaru attempted to shrug him off, instead dishing out a demanding, "Where are you going?" as if he had no right.

"In case it has slipped your mind," Orochimaru began tightly, annoyance colouring his silken voice, "this is my hideout. I should be the one to free my prisoners."

For a moment, it seemed like Sasuke was going to refuse him, increasing the strength of his digging fingers. Orochimaru noted the telltale narrowing of his eyes, as well as the thinning of his lips. It appeared as though Sasuke was thinking hard, searching his face for signs of something. In response, he merely returned the unrelenting look, unwilling to fold underneath the intensity of the other man's gaze.

In the end, Sasuke let him go, loosening his hold. The talons opened, giving him space to slither free. With a smirk, Orochimaru exited the room, swiftly making his way to where Suigetsu was. The shark was just rounding the corner to the main corridor, so it didn't take long to reach him.

Suigetsu shot him a sharp look, masking his surprise with suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm helping you free my prisoners, of course," Orochimaru replied innocently, keeping his voice smooth. When Suigetsu moved to crouch down at the first cell, he stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. "Forget the key." He pointed to a lever on the wall, disguised as a torch. "Use the secret lever. It opens all the cells at once."

If Suigetsu thought anything was weird, he didn't say anything, merely shrugged his shoulders as he followed the command. There was something deeply satisfying about having his orders carried out, reminding him the days of old where he would send his followers out to their deaths on a whim. Often, it was for his own amusement, and as he unsheathed Kusanagi, he knew the impending deaths would be no different.

"Hey, wait." Suigetsu's voice rang out in alarm, taking in the sight of Kusanagi. Hand suspended on the lever, he eyed the blade with a combination of dread and envy, wishing it was his. Special swords were a thing of his to collect and Kusanagi was of legend. Still, that was completely beside the point – why it was even out was the matter at hand. It didn't take a genius to deduce Orochimaru's intent. "This isn't what Sasuke had in mind when he said free them."

Orochimaru twisted his lips at the thought, remarking a dry, "Sasuke-kun is a hypocrite." It wasn't just his attitude to experimentation – the same went with killing. "Did he tell you that he wanted to slaughter every person in Konoha down to the last child?"

"Are kidding me?" Suigetsu threw his hands in the air, looking like he was at a loss of what to say. His earlier words of mistrusting a snake conflicted with the juicy revelation. If Orochimaru was a snake, at least he owned up to his misdeeds whereas Sasuke was all high and mighty, disguising his intentions with detached coolness. "Wait, what stopped him-"

"Suigetsu, let's not make this more complicated than it has to be," Orochimaru interrupted, an edge darkening his voice, matching the thinning of his mouth. "What happened to your penchant for cutting things?" The straight line smoothed into a smirk when he taunted, "Or have you become soft?"

"Hell no, I love cutting stuff!" The shark looked mortally affronted at being called weak. There was a reason he was hailed as the Second Demon of the Hidden Mist. Grinning proudly at the thought, he unstrapped Kubikiribōchō from his back, swinging the broadsword in delight. "No sweat, I was just pointing it out," he said placatingly, pulling the lever enthusiastically. "I'll follow your lead, Orochimaru-sama."

There was a loud, mechanical hum as the cell doors were unlocked. In spite of this, no one dared venture out of their cells. Not a single soul moved.

Orochimaru knew why. It was because of him; the way he dragged Kusanagi's razor-sharp tip across the metal bars, rapping it like a prison warden, bashing it before caressing it almost lovingly. The friction was jarring, sending an earsplitting shrillness echoing in the corridor. Only when he reached the exit did he stop moving, turning around to face them all, however it only applied to his footsteps. Kusanagi continued to grate against the metal of a brazier.

_Grating_ on their nerves.

"There's no need to be shy, my lovelies," Orochimaru comforted in his most crooning voice, tilting his head to the side, that same smile from before curling his lip. "You want freedom so I'm letting you out."

It didn't take long for the prisoners to move. The notion was simple, composed in the song of metal screeches, written clearly in blood – kill or be killed. If they didn't move, the predator was sure to enter their cell, devouring them alive in their gripping fear.

The first prisoner to move was a burly man. He threw open the door to his cell, cracked his knuckles, and then charged at the snake. Orochimaru could almost taste his desperation – the need for freedom. In a way, he longed for the same thing. In here, these people were his prisoners, serving as his amusement. They were caged. Outside in the open world, it seemed he was Sasuke's amusement. While the cage was nicer, sometimes loving, the talons stroking his skin gently, it was still a prison.

He was still a prisoner.

Orochimaru waited for the man to make the first move. When the man drew his hand back, gathering momentum before sending his fist flying, Orochimaru merely ducked and sliced his knees. There was a yowl of pain, tears spilling onto his hand as he reached out to grasp the man's neck, holding him in place. Without legs, he would surely fall. For a moment, he gazed at the prisoner without blinking, not feeling a shred of remorse but something else.

It took him a bit to realise it was pity.

Deep down, even when he slept in Sasuke's arms, comforted throughout the night, he knew he was this man. What sliced Orochimaru apart was that he, too, had fallen – learned to love.

With a bitter smile, he tossed the prisoner to the ground, ignoring the blood staining his clothes as the man fell. If there was something he took comfort in, it was that these prisoners would never see the light of day.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," Orochimaru remarked chidingly with a hollow laugh, tapping the brazier with Kusanagi. Fire engulfed his weapon – filling it and him with burning heat that matched the blazing inferno of conflicting emotions within. "I said I'd let you out – I never said I would be letting you _outside_."

* * *

Sasuke gazed at Karin impassively as she closed the door behind Orochimaru. As much as he wanted to follow his lover, he foremost had to secure Karin's position on their team. A sensor and medic of sorts would be useful, even if she was troublesome. The moment the door was locked, he knew this to be so.

"I'll come."

In the blink of an eye, Karin's demeanour changed. Gone was the scorching fire when he shoved Suigetsu to the ground, replaced with simmering heat. He watched her sashay across the short distance between them coolly, unaffected by her flirtatious advance. It was rather similar to how Orochimaru moved, although not quite. There was a difference in confidence; where Orochimaru was confident in his seduction to the point of arrogance, Karin was bashful, shy.

It probably came with age. Orochimaru was a worldly man and it showed, from his world of knowledge to the slow, graceful way he walked – even the way he spoke with a silver tongue.

"If you really want me to," Karin breathed, biting her lip as she leaned into him, invading his personal space, "I'll go with you."

Glasses were removed, placed on the wooden bench. Sasuke looked deeply into Karin's red eyes, not seeing the colour of roses but serpentine gold. In his trance, he barely registered a hand creeping onto his arm, nor did he react to Karin pressing their shoulders together. It was like he wasn't even there.

The moment ended when Karin released a heavy sigh as she drew back, dropping the flirtatious cast.

"Do you love him?"

The question was surprising. Sasuke was more shocked when the word, "Yes," escaped him in a heartbeat. It was strange, simply because he had never uttered the words to the man who inspired such feelings. There was a great deal of pride involved, not to mention how much Orochimaru would relish hearing the words, utterly and completing taking over him.

"We're together," Sasuke told her simply, repeating the same words he had told Suigetsu earlier. "So I take it you're coming with us?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Karin muttered with another sigh, blowing her hair idly as she slouched. The answer confirmed what she had sensed before. Chakra flows were affected by lies, so she knew Sasuke was truthful. There wasn't even a change in his aura, remaining warm from before – not to mention how quickly he had responded, as though it came from the heart.

Pleased, even though he didn't show it, Sasuke straightened to his feet. He headed for the door, unlocking it. The second he pushed it open, something hit him. It strongly of metal, one that had his stomach lurching, filling him a sense of dread. The frown on his face deepened with every step he took towards it, intensifying with the metallic smell plaguing the musty air.

Sasuke halted when he rounded the corner, clenching his fists at the scene before him. The carnage, the severed limbs, the blood staining the walls... This wasn't what he meant when he ordered Suigetsu to free the prisoners. To the side, the shark had his jaws clamped around a prisoner, keeping in place with his foot as he chopped fingers off one by one. There were screams, so many it hurt Sasuke's head to hear them.

At the heart of the brutality was the man Sasuke loved, casually licking his bloodied fingers.


	7. Empathy

**A/N:** Manga chapters 349-350 mostly follows this update. You can pretty much follow along with each panel for visuals. Anyway, I really love Team Hebi. Karin and Suigetsu make quite a pair~

* * *

Chapter Six – Empathy

* * *

Hypocrite.

The word hung heavily in the air as they headed to the North Hideout. Ever since Sasuke had walked in on the carnage, he had been itching to say something – especially when he had allowed the remaining prisoners to flee with their lives – only to remain silent as he remembered his argument with Orochimaru a few days ago. The piercing bite to the Sannin's words didn't twist the truth – that he _was_ being hypocritical, condemning things when he was no better.

After all, Sasuke still desired to crush Konoha. Men, women and children would be equivalent to the prisoners. When it really came down to it, he would slaughter them all and derive extreme pleasure from it, emulating Orochimaru more than anything. Licking his bloodied fingers was probably stretching it, however he most certainly would be laughing, being the splitting image of his teacher and lover.

Only then would people understand a little bit of his hatred.

To make things worse, Orochimaru knew this, evident from his ever widening smirk whenever he glanced at Sasuke. Really, the Sannin knew almost everything.

Sasuke's lips thinned at the infuriating yet commendable thought, feeling a strong mixture of hatred and love welling up in his chest. They were strong forces separately, rife with emotion to draw inner strength but together, swirling in surges of incredible heat, they were overwhelming. There was little those gold, penetrating eyes missed – nothing Orochimaru didn't see. It was one of the many downsides to being in a relationship with someone matching him in every way.

If anyone had anything to say about the matter, it wasn't Suigetsu.

Completely oblivious or otherwise uncaring of the tense situation, the shark plopped down to the ground with a heavy sigh. "Aren't you guys tired?" Suigetsu asked lazily, not bothering to wait for an answer as he unstrapped a water bottle from his hip. "Let's take a break."

"You're so lazy," was Karin's immediate response, her comment cracking in the air like a whip, much to Orochimaru's unending amusement thriving on chaos. "The North Hideout is just over there!"

"So, the North Hideout," Suigetsu said through mouthfuls of water as if he didn't hear her. "We, uh, want Jugo on our team, right?" His face fell, twisting into a grimace. "But he's batshit insane."

Karin's critical expression softened, becoming almost neutral. She would have looked quite serene if not for the furrow at her eyebrows. "Well, think about it," she began gently, her voice soft with pity – not for Suigetsu, rather the person they were talking about. "Why do you think he's considered insane?"

"Duh, he's a retard who gets off killing people."

The tactless answer seemed to have struck a nerve in Karin. Gone was the kind expression like a flick of a switch, instead replaced with heat, firing her voice when she scathingly threw out, "How is that any different from you?"

"Hey, I never came to snakey here willingly." A blatantly rude, incriminating finger was thrust at Orochimaru's way who promptly arched an eyebrow coolly in mockery. "That should tell you everything you need to know!"

Sasuke was inwardly struck by the indignant words, remembering that he had also come to Orochimaru willingly. It was because of the lure of power – the sinful apple. But as he blinked, coming to the actuality of where he was now with his eyes wide open to the dark truth, he realised he had no regrets regarding Orochimaru. Defecting from Konoha was the best decision he had ever made. On the contrary, if there was harboured resentment from decisions in hindsight it was the other way around.

Speaking of which, Sasuke felt slightly uneasy at where the conversation was going. Although he had known Orochimaru for a while now, the man was still unpredictable, more inclined to be than ever with his recent lack of control. He could very well murder Karin and Suigetsu with relative ease, either stealthily in their sleep or with agonising poison. The possibilities were endless with his creativity, although no more lacking in pain.

Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened, much to Sasuke's pleasure. It was with great relief that Orochimaru opted for belittlement rather than bloodshed. Sasuke absently wondered if the disparagement was kinder than violence, for it certainly was as sharp as any blade.

"I wonder, in your overwhelming stupidity," Orochimaru drawled, examining his fingernails with something akin to boredom, "did you ever stop to think of why he came to me?"

"Ouch, Orochimaru-sama. You wound me." Suigetsu laid a hand dramatically over his heart, clutching it in false pain. When three sets of eyes narrowed, he hastily dropped the act, unsettled by the intensity of their gazes. Sheesh, talk about an unfriendly team. "I dunno, I guess he was sick?"

Karin gazed at Suigetsu for a long, tense moment, contemplating the best way to elaborate since Orochimaru was listening. "Jugo had urges to go on a rampage and kill people when he's actually quite gentle," she explained tentatively, sneaking a glance at the Sannin. When Orochimaru flicked his hair in indifference, she figured it was fine to continue. "Sometimes he'd forget who he was and turn into a murderous, raging demon."

"Now that I think about it, Jugo's demonic power looks like the cursed seal form so he must be the origin source. I guess with the cursed seal why cure him?" Suigetsu snorted at his own words since it entailed kindness – something he thought Orochimaru would _never_ give. "He then loses his usefulness."

Orochimaru, who had taken to toying with his dark tresses, released a hollow laugh. Oh, how far Suigetsu was from the actual truth. "You speak as if a cure for his condition is simple. How wrong you are, Suigetsu."

"Can't you just give him some sort of medicine?" came Suigetsu's pressing question. He was initially surprised when Karin took the initiative to answer before remembering that she had been – and probably still was – loyal to Orochimaru.

"Medicine like a simple pill wouldn't work." Recalling her involvement in Orochimaru's experiments, as well as the conclusions she had drawn from her own observation, Karin ventured in adding, "He'd need some sort of therapy," as an educated guess.

"Precisely what Karin said." Orochimaru inclined his head to her, impressed by her intelligence. It was nothing new to him – that he was perceptive in spotting talent – but he showed his approval regardless, not above praising others. "It's not so much a common sickness as it is a genetic condition. Jugo was born the way he is."

"So are you saying a drug wouldn't work?"

"While that would indeed be a step," Orochimaru licked his lips in preparation for his next words, "I would also probably have to drill open his skull to perform brain surgery."

Suigetsu's mouth plummeted to the ground. In his dazed state, the water bottle slipped from his slackened grip, causing him to snap out of his shock and curse his inattention. The swearing quickly turned into mourning over the precious water seeping into the ground. Even Karin had nothing to say to such a shocking proposal, her eyes going wide, filling with a plethora of emotions shining brightly in the hot sun.

Their expressions appeared quite comical to Orochimaru's eyes. So used to travelling alone, he had nearly forgotten what it was like to be part of a team. The dynamics of different personalities clashing was always interesting to see, almost as if colours were swirling before his eyes, mixing to produce lovelier shades. The only person he had been with as of late was Sasuke starting with their journey to locate Itachi.

A smirk curled his lip as he turned around to face the North Hideout, not bothering to see Sasuke's reaction. He knew the man well enough to guess his reaction – similar to Karin and Jugo, albeit a bit watered down in light of his cool air of detachment.

It was no secret that Sasuke loathed anything remotely related to experimentation. The medical field was a branch of its own, however the methods Orochimaru used was more or less the same, involving a cold, metal bench with bodies. A lot of bodies. Death was always part of the equation, either resulting it in it or studying how it would eventually come to be.

"The brain is a very complex thing with each part serving a specific purpose. At first I thought there was something wrong with his frontal lobe but I think it goes beyond that. Jugo seems to have had a bond with Kimimaro to the point of dependence in calming his rages – almost as if his sense of equilibrium was directly linked to Kimimaro. I've never seen a case like his before so..."

Orochimaru abruptly trailed off, the words dying his throat that had become constricted. The topic at hand conjured a memory, one that directly contradicted what he had just said. It was an inadvertent contradiction because he _had_ seen a case like Jugo before but never realised it until now, and what was even more shocking was that he was linked to it, substituting as Kimimaro in the equation.

Not long ago did the same strange wonder occur before his very eyes. Orochimaru had been there for Sasuke in the dark cave after Itachi's death, keeping him from Tobi's devious clutches, adamant on steering them clear from the black and red dawn. Whenever Sasuke had nearly lost control, his touch had soothed, acting as an anchor to reality. It was comfort. Saying that everything would be fine would have just been another lie, adding to the burdensome pile.

The very person occupying his thoughts decided to, at that moment, speak. "So?" was Sasuke's querying voice, startling him.

"...so trying such medical treatments would be trial and error," Orochimaru answered, keeping his tone smooth, normal. He quickly gathered his composure, turning around with a hand toying at his earring – a sign of boredom to mask the maelstrom within that intensified when he met Sasuke's eyes. "It would sooner kill him than save him."

Well hell, Suigetsu said to himself, that certainly made a lot of sense. It explained a lot, actually. He had fought Jugo in the past. The demonic power had been impressive, greatly enhancing Jugo's already powerful strength. But as formidable as Jugo had been in combat, Suigetsu hadn't really warmed up to him. There had been something ineffably _abnormal_ about the big guy, one of unpredictability that bordered on insanity – as though Jugo himself didn't even know what he was doing.

Now, with Orochimaru's words in persepctive, Suigetsu understood. Something mind-fucking like that would be difficult to cure, if not nigh impossible. The image of Orochimaru slicing open Jugo's skull was nightmarish, triggering memories of being locked up. He found himself shivering, the chill trickling down his spine having nothing to do with the weather since it was blazing hot. But was a cure really impossible?

"Not even you could do it?" Suigetsu pressed curiously, the Sannin admitting his inferiority in the medical field hard to believe. "And here I thought you could do anything."

There was bitterness coating his last words that Orochimaru savoured. The tears behind the shark's tight smile were delicious, fuelling his smirk that took on a sinister cast, his face appearing dark even in the radiant sunshine.

"Oh, don't misinterpret my tone – I could probably cure him given time and unlimited test subjects to fully examine the brain. _Experiment_, if you will," he hissed, relishing in the open display of Suigetsu's flooding memories, watching them play over the shark like flowing water – clear with clarity of emotion, taking the form of beads of sweat. "But Jugo wouldn't want a cure at the expense of others. He'd likely commit suicide were he to discover just how many bodies I went through for him."

What the fuck? What Suigetsu actually said aloud was an incredulous, "Seriously?"

Karin looked like she had been slapped. Within a matter of seconds, though, her features relaxed. Somewhat. The surprise was replaced with a slight frown, one that echoed the dejected cast to her lidded eyes.

"Jugo is a prisoner to his own mind," she said slowly, as though testing the validity of her own words – the sad truth to them. "He went into self-imposed imprisonment. The jailors are fodder to him – in fact the very walls, while fortified to a degree, would shatter under his strength." For the first time, Karin looked at Suigestu straight in the eyes without negativity. She just regarded him solemnly. "What does that tell you?"

"But that doesn't make sense. Why not just be done with it already?" At the lack of response he received, Suigetsu mimicked his earlier threat to Sasuke, this time to himself; fingers were aimed at his temple in lieu of his _water gun jutsu_.

The meaning behind the gesture was unmistakeable. It reverberated in the vicinity – almost as if the trigger had been pulled, inflicting a wound deeper than anything they had experienced. Killing was a requirement for shinobi. Each of them knew it well, going beyond the necessity of it to the point of making it one on their own terms, from the thrill of cutting and morbid experimentation, to even justifying it for revenge and perhaps a lesser extent of turning a blind eye. But to kill oneself?

Orochimaru decisively cut through the dead silence, posing a question of his own. "Why indeed?" He looked at them individually, starting off with Suigetsu who had a penchant for cutting all things before moving to Karin – a vixen who was nowhere innocent as she appeared. Lastly, he turned to the man who drew out the best and worst in him. "Perhaps Jugo is not so different from us. Surely we are all insane if we desire to live with ourselves, no?"

As amber eyes narrowed, penetrating to the very depths of his blackened soul, Sasuke scoffed and turned away. Unspoken between them in light of their team was the truth about Itachi – the pill of reality that was still hard to swallow, even now as they were preparing to recover his eyes. It was a good thing he spotted something in the distance that ended the twisted conversation.

"Hey," Sasuke called out authoritatively, demanding their attention without so much as looking over his shoulder.

They were at his side in a flash, just as the battered man's legs crumpled. Karin was first on the scene, coming to support what appeared to be a guard – judging by his attire – to the left while he steadied the right. Together, they slowly turned the guard over, so as not to exacerbate his wounds.

Orochimaru was the only one to linger behind, pretending not to have heard the call. It was usually the other way around – that _he_ was one dishing out orders. He watched the scene unfold with dispassionate eyes, noting how quick Karin acquiesced to the offhanded order. Like him, Suigetsu didn't bother to help, however he did hover around them, providing unseen support. Sneering at the sight, he reluctantly walked towards his so-called team.

By no means did Orochimaru hate teams. After all, certain things could only be carried out with a group; a platoon was useful in that way. But it seemed clearer with each command that Sasuke was in charge.

"He came from the North Hideout," Karin was saying, her eyes critical as she assessed the guard's condition. "He's still alive."

Sasuke waited until Karin had her hand securely underneath the guard's neck before asking, "What happened?"

"It started as soon as we heard from escaped prisoners..." The guard fell into a fit of coughs, struggling to breathe before continuing, "...that Orochimaru was at the South Hideout."

Orochimaru knew it was his cue to make an appearance. "Well," he said in a drawl, bearing down on their crouched forms with his sheer height, casting a shadow over them, "it seems that your sources were true." Without so much as informing the team, he unsheathed Kusanagi and brought it down in a blur, ignoring Karin's startled gasp. The weapon would have pierced the guard's heart had it not been for the swish of a chokuto.

Sasuke pinned his lover with a hard stare, refusing to lower his weapon. "I never said to kill him."

There were so many things Orochimaru wanted to say in response. He knew Sasuke so well that his insults would have tore him apart with words alone. Whenever they trained, the caustic remarks would motivate Sasuke by evoking hatred – only this time, in the heat of anger, he would have meant every single word. All it would take was to bring up Itachi, further rubbing salt into a wound while tarnishing Sasuke's conflicted memory of his darling big brother.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Suigetsu's voice rang out in the clearing, interrupting their tension-filled moment. "He just died."

Orochimaru plastered a thin smile, one that was as hollow as his mourning words, "Oh dear, what a shame."

It was all Sasuke could do not to snap. Every honed muscle in his body was taut, rigid, itching to do something he knew he would later regret. Karin and Suigetsu were yet to be aware of the brand, so right now it was a matter of self-control. He considered himself above taunting, especially since he had endured Orochimaru's nastiness in their earlier journey, and had lived to tell the tale. But things were different with a team.

The misconstrued order to free the prisoners was just the start. If he let Orochimaru have his way, there was no telling what would happen. The battle for dominance that had been dormant on the island laboratory seemed to have arisen in light of others – people willing to follow orders. With the two of them dominant by nature, it was just the beginning so he had better put a stop to it before it was too late. The question pertaining to the method of doing so was a difficult one.

How could he maintain a firm grip on control without pushing Orochimaru away, ensuring that the promise made to stay by his side was kept?

Things seemed to be in his favour, thankfully enough. The unexpected dangerous appearance of a prisoner from the North Hideout worked as a distraction, drawing every eye in the area.

Sasuke withdrew his weapon from Orochimaru's. In the blink of an eye, he materialised near the prisoner and executed a swift slash, tearing through cursed skin reminiscent to his own in the same state. The prisoner hit the ground just as he sheathed his chokuto.

"The North Hideout is just up there," Sasuke intoned in his usual cool, composed voice. "Let's move."

* * *

They reached the stairs leading to the North Hideout quickly, only to stop at the unwelcome sight that greeted them. There were at least one hundred prisoners, each bearing the curse seal mostly in the second stage that came to halt before them. It appeared they had only just escaped as a unified mob of restless prisoners.

Everything changed the second Orochimaru came into view. The curse seal thrived on malice, compelling those in the first level to ascend rapidly to the second – well and truly giving in to their rage. Judging by the growls, the roars at the sight of him, they were certainly feeling malicious.

"Such a cold welcome home," he remarked sardonically, tilting his head to the side, clearly unfazed in front of his monstrous creations. "Whatever will I do with all of you?"

"The guards are all dead." Karin stared at the horde of monsters with trepidation, automatically wincing when their collective chakras darkened at Orochimaru's presence. "There must have been a riot."

Suigetsu gave a low whistle, preparing for battle as he unstrapped Kubikiribōchō from his back. "Hoo boy. How are supposed to know which one is Jugo? Sasuke?"

Irked at the question directed to Sasuke, Orochimaru went to reply, beating his lover to it. This was _his_ area of expertise. "Jugo isn't among them." He threw the shark a pointed look. "He doesn't need to tag along a riot to in order escape – assuming he wanted to."

Suigetsu backtracked to their earlier conversation before nodding. "Got it. He's probably still inside, then." Purple eyes shifted to the prisoners, sadistic glee suddenly swirling in their vibrant depths. "Does that mean we can go nuts on these guys?"

"Don't attack their vital points," Sasuke clarified sternly, placing a hand on the hilt of his chokuto. Much like Orochimaru vying for control in an insidious manner, Suigetsu was troublesome with his inclination to brutal killing. He needed to curb Suigetsu's desire to cut things before it was too late, knowing the earlier twist of his orders had implanted the wrong idea – that he supported unnecessary bloodshed when he, in fact, did not.

In that sense, he wasn't being hypocritical. Citizens and shinobi of Konoha deserved to die for living at the expense of his clan. Itachi had suffered so much for them – people ignorant of the truth, who only thought of his big brother as a heartless criminal. These prisoners held against their will and deformed by the curse seal, literally overtaken by malice at the sight of the man responsible for their suffering, didn't have to die – not if he had his way.

Sasuke was about to draw his chokuto before a movement caught his eye. He was moving swiftly in a matter of seconds, catching Orochimaru's forearm in an unyielding grip, compelling the other man to face him.

"What are you doing? Your jutsu is still sealed." Sasuke's gaze hardened, becoming flintier than usual. Orochimaru was strong, almost inhumanly so, but he was walking right up towards the prisoners as if he was strolling through the park. No doubt his lover could survive being bisected a thousand times over. In spite of that, he had no desire to see Orochimaru in pieces – if only temporarily – because it would twist his heart just like it did in Konoha with Danzo.

They weren't on the best terms at the moment but he still cared. Sasuke _loved_ Orochimaru deeply, even if he never admitted so.

Was it care Orochimaru saw in Sasuke's eyes? He was certain it was, failing to be hidden as it should have been underneath steel, melting the cold as something warm and true. It took one in the same to recognise another because he, too, cared. This whole process of avoiding a massacre was purely for Sasuke's benefit so that he didn't have to use his Sharingan – to preserve the kaleidoscope that was slowly yet surely deteriorating.

"The curse seals contain pieces of me," Orochimaru murmured, feeling his initial anger at being stopped abate from the warmth he saw in black eyes. "It's not jutsu when you control that which is a part of you."

Sasuke nodded, much to his satisfaction. Orochimaru was even more pleased when his lover moved to stand at his back, hovering in an unsubtly protective manner, as always with a hand resting threateningly on his weapon. In the past, he would have scoffed at the implication that he was weak but things were different. He basked in the warm feeling of being cared about, allowing it to wash over him before extending his hand to draw on his power.

The prisoners all but collapsed in a matter of seconds under the weight of an unseen force. Their cursed transformations fluctuated in power, flaring with a fiery orange light, starting from the heart of their seals before spreading to their entire bodies. Moaning and crying out, they struggled to resist the crushing sensation – to fight Orochimaru torturing them through the curse seal.

Behind them, Karin was smiling – she preferred not to get her hands dirty since she was a medic of sorts – while Suigetsu was whooping in sadistic delight. He was mildly disappointed that he didn't get it on the fun but enjoyed the demonstration of pain regardless. So long as the snake harmed someone else instead of him, it was awesome. It was actually brutal and he loved it.

The cheering only added to Orochimaru's desire to break their spirits until they were unconscious. By the time he was done, the prisoners appeared to be out cold – not dead since they were essentially his contingency plan should he ever be physically killed, simply unconscious. He stepped over their bodies, closely followed by Sasuke and together, their hands meshing, fitting together as one, they entered the North Hideout.

Whatever dark feelings they had before dissipated when they had come together. It was just one facet of their relationship, undemanding in the sense of dramatics. Touch was one of the five senses – more important than ever with Sasuke's imminent blindness – and it was enough.

For the most part, Sasuke was unfamiliar of North Hideout's layout so he trusted Orochimaru to lead the way. Karin and Suigetsu were not far behind, talking about the monstrous nature of the curse seal. 'Talking' was the objective word when really, from the loudness of their voices echoing in the facility, they were practically fighting with words. Karin thought it was ingenious, the power compensating for the freakish transformation while Suigetsu considered it to be, "Ugly as fuck."

They stopped when Karin veered off track to get the keys to Jugo's cell before going at it again.

"They're so annoying," Sasuke muttered idly, not even bothering to refrain from sighing since the sound was drowned by their yells.

Orochimaru looked thoughtful for a moment, musing over how they must have looked to Sasuke's eyes. It was true to an extent, however they did breathe life into the windmill, a sight he loved to see. "I find them rather amusing."

"Hn."

It didn't take long to reach Jugo's cell with Orochimaru knowing his way around. The cell stood out from afar, heavily reinforced with several locks, chains and bolts all on a massive metal door. Sasuke stared it at warily, conscious of the monster within, his hand tightening around his lover's.

Karin brushed past them since she had the keys. She inserted the keys into the locks before twisting it until she reached the fourth and last one. "That's the last one!" she announced with a resounding click, reaching for the handle.

Sasuke, however, beat her to it, pushing her to the side well out of harm's way. "We'll go in, Karin."

"Stand back, my dear," Orochimaru advised silkily, sending her a wicked smile. All things considered, he was rather fond of Karin and would have added something light with sarcasm if not for the roar that greeted them – the giant of a man charging with uncontrollable killing intent enough to put his own to shame.

"Jackpot! You're dead!"


End file.
